KARE NO TAMASHī NO KAKE-RA
by Otokani
Summary: Rin Noto es una anestesióloga quien ha caído en la rutina, tratando de sobrellevar las responsabilidades de su profesión, sin saberlo, su vida se verá afectada por un terrible hecho que marcó la vida de Inuyasha años atrás:el violento asesinato de su exnovia Kikyo. Crimen que a la fecha, no ha sido resuelto, y que además es sólo el primero de varios más. ¿Será Rin la siguiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los he tomado prestados para escribir una historia de mi propia autoría sin fines de lucro. Todas las situaciones médicas aquí descritas, tienen fundamento médico y científico, sin embargo son casos clínicos ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Este escrito contiene violencia explicítica e implícita, así como contenido sexual detallado, por lo que no es apto ni para menores de edad o personas sensibles a dichos temas.**

**KARE NO TAMASHī NO KAKE-RA**

**(Los fragmentos de su alma)**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

Eran las once de la noche, la paz y el silencio eran constantemente interrumpidos en el lujoso recinto por los sonidos emitidos por la pareja que se encontraba ahí. Sonoros suspiros y gemidos eran emitidos constantemente; en ese lugar no había cabida para confesiones románticas ni declaraciones de amor, sólo el placer imperaba en el sitio; él lo sabía y ella también, ese acto era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos para obtener sólo placer y recreación, nada más, sólo la simple y llana satisfacción carnal demandada por los arranques hormonales.

La mujer siempre era un tanto "escandalosa" si se le quisiera poner un calificativo, conforme el placer se acrecentaba, ella siempre soltaba frases como "eres un dios", "dame más", "me enloqueces"; él en cambio, era un poco más silencioso, se limitaba a los escasos gemidos que solían escaparse de su boca, sobre todo una vez llegado al clímax, pero nada más.

Los cuerpos desnudos estaban inmersos en esa deliciosa batalla, en la que al final, ambos bandos ganaban. La mujer castaña se retorcía de placer ante el tacto de ese hombre, que conocía tan bien su cuerpo, y sabía cómo y en dónde tocar. El peliplateado, estaba sobre ella prodigándola de fuertes embestidas, al tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba ansiosamente uno de los glúteos de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de masajear uno de sus senos. La mujer disfrutaba enormemente de esos momentos, en los que sentía que la cima ya estaba cerca, sin embargo últimamente, sentía que algo le estaba faltando a esos encuentros; ella se estiró en un vano intento por capturar los labios perfectos y apetitosos del hombre, pero él de inmediato desvió su rostro, y posó sus labios en el hombro de ella, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por besar esa parte de la anatomía de la mujer, sólo pensó en esa forma de evadir los besos de la mujer de ojos carmesí. Él no se consideraba un "hombre de besos" y últimamente sólo la besaba lo mínimo indispensable, al menos en lo que a los labios se refería. Los besos que la mujer le prodigaba como parte del juego previo antes del acto en sí, los comenzaba a sentir demasiado… "cargados de sentimientos" y eso lo puso en alerta roja, no quería que la castaña se comenzara a involucrar sentimentalmente, de ser así, su acuerdo llegaría a término, así fueron las reglas del juego desde el inicio.

La cima se encontraba cerca y él quería ponerle término ya, por lo que dirigió su mano hacia el clítoris de ella, masajeando la zona y aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, y entonces ella llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo, él lo percibió y al final la acompañó, consumando así el acto.

Kagura se extrañó un poco, normalmente Sesshōmaru prolongaba más el momento final, y ella terminaba por tener orgasmos un poco más prolongados y más intensos, pero se dijo así misma que lo mejor sería no mencionar nada del asunto o lo haría enojar. Otra cosa que la descolocaba un poco, además, fue el hecho de que, de un par meses a la fecha, él insistiera en colocarse preservativo, a pesar de que ya tenían tiempo siendo compañeros de cama y de que ella tomara píldoras anticonceptivas; era lógico que al inicio él utilizara preservativo, cuando la confianza entre ellos creció y aclararon ciertos puntos, habían caído en un punto en el que él había dejado de utilizarlo. Para Kagura, todas esas situaciones también eran señales de "alarma".

Kagura se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama, se hizo a un lado e hizo un pequeño ademán con su mano, sutil, casi podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para él, quien era un experto en leer cada pequeño e insignificante detalle, y no sólo en lo concerniente a su compañera de cama, sino en general tenía esa capacidad de notar lo que otros no notaban; Sesshōmaru captó de inmediato la indirecta, la miró fijamente, sentado en la orilla de la cama, desde el lado izquierdo, le dedicó una fría mirada a la mujer y comenzó a vestirse.

—Sesshōmaru…

—Sabes de antemano que nunca me quedo, no pienso iniciar ahora.

—Lo sé, sólo creí que tal vez…

—Bueno, pues no "creas". Me voy. —Se levantó con parsimonia, tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y se retiró del pent-house, dejando a su compañera desnuda y sola. Al salir del pent-house, el peliplateado caminó hasta el elevador, presionó el botón, bajó hasta el sótano 3, y abordó su automóvil, un Audi A6 negro. Kagura siempre insistió en que podía utilizar el otro lugar asignado para los dueños el pent-house, y ahí aparcar su auto, pero él nunca quiso dejar el espacio de estacionamiento asignado para las visitas, puesto que eso era él, sólo un visitante ocasional, y a partir de ese momento, sus visitas serían cada vez más esporádicas, al parecer había llegado la hora en la cual ya no era conveniente continuar con aquel acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las nueve de la mañana, ansiosa esperaba ese momento en el que pudiera por fin darse un tiempo para almorzar algo decentemente. El enorme nosocomio se encontraba a tope, con ocupación completa de todas sus camas censables, lo que solía poner a todo el personal en una situación por demás estresante. Rin Noto, anestesióloga, pertenecía al staff del hospital desde hacía tres años atrás, caminaba por el pasillo con rumbo a la cafetería, lucía cansada, llevaba consigo un café negro bastante cargado con la esperanza de que eso alejara un poco el sueño que la agobiaba, le dio un sorbo y continuó con lo suyo. Justo antes de entrar a la cafetería fue alcanzada por una de sus amigas.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! Te he estado hablando desde que bajaste del elevador ¿No me escuchabas?

—¿Eh? ¡Sango! Que gusto verte, buenos días. Discúlpame por favor venía distraída.

—Rin, no serías tú, si no vinieras distraída.

—Eres mala, Sango —dijo la mujer al tiempo que reía por el comentario de su amiga.

—Sólo digo la verdad —comentó Sango mientras alzaba los hombros. —Y dime, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso tu viernes por la noche estuvo interesante? —Sango sonrió con malicia, otorgándole un tono pícaro a su comentario.

—Si por "interesante", te refieres a pasar cuatro horas en quirófano con un paciente con shock hipovolémico (1) debido a que recibió un balazo que le destrozó el bazo (2) … entonces sí, tuve una noche "interesante" …

—¿En verdad te tocó pasar esa cirugía? Pero si la pasaron durante la madrugada ¿Por qué tú?

—Yo estaba de guardia anoche ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es verdad. Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, escuché decir a los de terapia intensiva que está estable, eso significa que usted hizo un excelente trabajo, señorita anestesióloga.

—Gracias, pero no todo el mérito es mío, los cirujanos se apresuraron para contener el sangrado, y claro, Kagome también hizo lo suyo, cuando lo recibió en urgencias.

—Sí es una excelente urgencióloga, una de las mejores. Pero Rin, no deberías pasar así tus noches del viernes, deberías salir, ir a algún bar, no sé… tener algo de vida fuera de este hospital… quizá salir con algún hombre apuesto…

—Sango… por favor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No quiero agobiarte con mis cosas. Es sólo que… ya pasaron más de dos años desde… tú sabes.

—Desde que Kohaku decidió engañarme con una de sus residentes…

—No quería incomodarte.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… prefiero no tocar el tema, aún no estoy lista para tener citas con "hombres guapos" además, no he conocido a alguno que valga la pena… sin ofender a tu hermano es sólo que…

—No, no te preocupes, tienes razón, Kohaku fue un idiota, no debió portarse así contigo. No los entiendo, tienen a un buen partido, y van y buscan a las que no valen ni un peso…

—Bueno, tu hermano es cirujano, ellos tienen fama de mujeriegos, y es cirujano plástico, lo que lo convierte en un mujeriego a la décima potencia...

—¡Oye! Recuerda que soy cirujana también, y yo no soy así.

—Sí Sango, pero contigo no cuenta, eres oncóloga, y una muy buena, por cierto. Eso sólo suele aplicarse a los hombres. Creo que dejaré de salir con doctores, necesito nuevos aires. Tú eres afortunada, mira que casarte con un policía, Miroku es tan guapo, y se ve que te ama mucho.

—Lo sé, soy muy feliz con él. Aunque ahora que ya es detective, se le ha subido tanto a la cabeza, que no me deja olvidarlo. Pero recuerda que los policías también tienen fama de mujeriegos… y Miroku no se quedaba atrás… por eso tardé tanto en darle el "sí".

—Y vaya que lo hiciste sufrir…

—Y me divertí mucho en el proceso…

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que se ubicaba en la terraza del restaurante, Rin lo había preferido así, al menos de esa manera tendría un poco de contacto con el exterior. A los pocos minutos, se les acercó un mesero, tomó su orden y se retiró, no mucho tiempo después ambas doctoras se encontraban degustando su desayuno acompañado de una rica taza de café.

—Y dime, Rin, ¿vas a tener cirugía hoy?

—Sí, una colecistectomía (3) afortunadamente será rápida, el doctor Himoto es muy hábil, así que, a más tardar, a las doce del medio día ya seré libre por hoy, y por esta semana ya terminé con mis guardias nocturnas… —Soltó un sonoro suspiro, relajando el resto de su cuerpo —así que, al salir de aquí, me iré a casa a descansar… probablemente duerma el resto del día… o tal vez vea algunas películas… no sé…

—O… tal vez mueras de aburrimiento… ¡Rin! Es sábado, sal a cenar, vete a bailar, ve al cine, búscate un joven apuesto que te invite a salir ¡Haz algo! No te quedes encerrada ¡Por dios!

—Sango… tengo treinta años…

—¿Y? eres joven, hermosa…

—… estoy cansada…

—Bueno sí, pero puedes dormir y ya después salir…

—Sango…

—Está bien, no insistiré más. Es sólo que, tu siempre sueles ser muy alegre y sociable… y últimamente te ves un poco… apagada. Me preocupa…

—Sí, puede que tengas razón… pero hace un tiempo, no estaba peleando por tener un puesto fijo en este hospital… y quiero dar el cien porciento, de verdad quiero este trabajo.

—Te entiendo, hace un par de años yo estaba igual que tú. —dijo estas palabras con cierta nostalgia, sonrió sutilmente y después, esa sonrisa dio pie a una carcajada un poco más abierta. —Recuerdo que Miroku y yo reñíamos constantemente, el muy tonto, se sentía celoso de mi trabajo y del tiempo que le tuve que dedicar a este hospital para que me dieran el puesto que ahora tengo… pero bueno, no todo fue tan malo, las reconciliaciones en pareja suelen ser muy… divertidas…

—Ya lo creo que sí… quien hubiera dicho que las "reconciliaciones" de pareja podían dar interesantes frutos… como tus gemelas… —Sango se sonrojó por el comentario hecho por su amiga y Rin explotó en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Rin! —dijo Sango un poco alterada, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿de qué te avergüenzas? Si antes, en nuestras "noches de chicas" te encantaba presumir que tu esposo es todo un semental… un dios en la cama… ¿por qué ahora te da vergüenza?

—¡Ay! No lo sé… tal vez es porque ahora ya soy mamá y es… extraño.

—Ja, ja, ja. De acuerdo ya no diré más.

—Oye… ¿crees que Kagome venga a desayunar?

—No, no creo. Debe estar más cansada que yo, supe que su guardia estuvo bastante pesada, seguramente se fue directo a su departamento.

—Seguramente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesshōmaru, el joven prodigio, su fama era por demás conocida en la universidad —durante sus años de estudio—, su trayectoria estudiantil había sido cuidadosamente vigilada por aquellos a quienes no les pasó desapercibido el indudable talento que yacía en aquel joven. Su dedicación al estudio y su inteligencia, pronto lo llevaron a ser reconocido como el mejor alumno de su generación. Resultaba por todos sabido que su futuro en el mundo de las finanzas estaba asegurado —eso sin mencionar el hecho de que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas e influyentes del país—, y también era del conocimiento general, el hecho de que el joven poseía un temperamento fuerte, un gusto especial por la soledad y, se decía también, que tenía un corazón de hielo —o, dicho de otro modo, carecía de corazón—.

Era el hijo mayor del magnate y empresario Inu No Taisho; sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía a penas la edad de ocho años. Irasue, madre de Sesshōmaru, tenía el mismo carácter de su hijo, y las constantes discusiones que ella y su esposo tenían, terminaron por mermar su relación al punto de terminarla. Tiempo después del divorcio, se hizo del conocimiento público, que Inu No Taisho había mantenido una relación extramarital con una joven muy hermosa llamada Isayoi, madre de su segundo hijo y con quien contraería nupcias, tres años después de su divorcio. Esta situación, al parecer, afectó un poco el carácter del primogénito del patriarca Taisho, quien, a partir de ese momento, se volvió retraído y reservado, desarrollando a la par, un carácter especial y una tolerancia, prácticamente nula, hacia los demás, incluyendo a su madre.

En un sector de la ciudad apartado del hospital conocido como la zona financiera, un hombre descendía de su automóvil; en el último piso, el elevador del enorme y lujoso edificio se abría para dar paso al único ocupante, el vicepresidente de "Empresas Taisho". Sesshōmaru avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta llegar a su oficina, justo afuera, en la recepción, lo esperaban ya su asistente personal y su secretaria, quienes lo saludaron cortésmente, él sólo se limitó a asentir.

El edificio se encontraba prácticamente vacío, nadie solía ir a trabajar los fines de semana, sin embargo, era del dominio público el hecho de que, el hijo mayor de los Taishō era un caso especial, y siempre se le podía ver en el edificio a altas horas de la noche o en días de asueto; sus asistentes estaban acostumbrados a su ritmo de trabajo, de hecho, le tenían cierta veneración, por lo que ellos consideraban un honor el hecho de trabajar para él. Jaken Nagashima era su asistente personal, aunque se le consideraba más como un "empleado de confianza", hacía todo lo que su jefe le pedía, podría decirse que su trabajo consistía en complacerlo en todo; eran muy cercanos, al grado de que, el menudo hombre ya había aprendido a leer todos y cada uno de los gestos de su jefe, a veces sabía lo que pensaba y hacía las cosas sin que se las pidiera. Tan pronto vio a su jefe entrar a su oficina, supo que "algo" no andaba bien, tal vez las cosas con su amante se estaban poniendo "tensas", o quizá había tenido un nuevo pleito con su medio hermano, o alguna discusión con su madre, o quizá algún negocio no había salido como se planeó. Jaken conocía muy bien a su jefe y sabía que algo lo estaba perturbando.

—¡Jaken!

—Dígame señor Sesshōmaru

—Toma —le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un juego de llaves —que uno de los mensajeros le entregue este juego de llaves a la señorita Kagura… —_"Así que es eso, demonios, esto no le va a gustar nada a la señorita Kagura… y con lo temperamental que es"_ —asegúrate de que se las hagan llegar hoy mismo.

—Así se hará, señor. —Jaken hizo una reverencia y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Y otra cosa… —En ese instante detuvo su andar y se giró de nuevo para observar a su jefe.

—¿Sí?

—De ahora en adelante, cada vez que ella quiera visitarme, ya sea aquí o en mi casa, deberá pasar como visitante… igual que el resto de las personas… y el proceso de ingreso será el mismo, deberá registrarse y esperar a que yo dé mi autorización para que entre. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Sí señor Sesshōmaru, se hará como usted diga. —El asistente hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. El hombre permaneció estático de pie frente al ventanal de su oficina contemplando el panorama, conservando ese gesto adusto que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se había sometido a un debate interno respecto a lo que haría con Kagura y la actitud "cariñosa" que estaba mostrando últimamente, y al final decidió que lo mejor sería ponerle fin a ese acuerdo que tenían desde hacía ya tres años.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las diez de la mañana, después de pasar una hora llenando partes de lesiones, declaraciones con los sujetos del ministerio público, hacer una muy detallada historia clínica de su paciente de la madrugada y pasar visita para la entrega de guardia, podía considerarse así misma libre por el resto del fin de semana. Le hubiera encantado pasar a saludar a sus amigas, Rin seguramente estaría igual de cansada que ella, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, no se sentía apta para llevar a cabo una comunicación coherente con sus amigas, prácticamente se encontraba en piloto automático.

Salió del hospital y caminó directamente hacia la estación del metro, cuando abordó el tren, se sintió tremendamente aliviada, al darse cuenta de que había varios asientos disponibles, nunca se dormía en el transporte público, pero después de la noche que había tenido, estaba segura de que no podría aguantar el trayecto hasta su departamento, estando de pie. En momentos como este, agradecía enormemente vivir relativamente cerca del hospital en el que trabajaba, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en casa.

Cuando Kagome entró a su departamento, se encontró con esta imagen que terminó por enternecerla, ahí en la cocina estaba su novio, Inyuasha, preparando el desayuno quien, tan pronto se percató de la presencia de su novia, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se aproximó a ella, le dio un rápido beso en los labios al tiempo que la sujetaba por la cintura aproximándola hacia sí y después le dio otro beso, más largo, que se intensificó de inmediato, Kagome abrazó a su novio colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven, para después, gentilmente, apartarse un poco de él, sin embargo, el hombre se rehusaba a rendirse y decidió prestarle atención al delgado cuello de su novia, otorgándole pausados besos, que la hacían temblar, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente, que el cuello era uno de los puntos débiles de su novia.

—Inuyasha… detente por favor —le dijo con voz ronca, buscando desesperadamente sosegar el deseo que empezaba a despertarse en ella. —Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de ducharme, no pude cenar, mi guardia estuvo extremadamente ¡mmm! Pe-pesada… —para ese momento el peliplateado estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia. —De acuerdo, detente ahí por favor… —Inuyasha se sintió descolocado por el rechazo de su novia, pero ella le dedicó una mirada tierna y le acarició la mejilla. —Inuyasha, anoche llegó un hombre al que hirieron con un arma de fuego, tenía una hemorragia intensa, de hecho, al tratar de explorarlo me manché con su sangre, una enfermera me consiguió esta filipina para que me pudiera cambiar, pero hubo mucho trabajo y no tuve oportunidad de bañarme; me limpié tan bien como pude, pero no como yo quisiera. Dame oportunidad de ducharme, no tardaré más de cinco minutos… y entonces… podremos terminar lo que empezaste… —le dio un beso en los labios y se encaminó con rumbo al baño. Inuyasha soltó un bufido, tenía una semana sin ver a su novia y de verdad deseaba hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer, pero en vista de que sus planes se vieron frustrados, decidió terminar de preparar el desayuno para que su novia no continuara con su prolongado ayuno.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las doce del mediodía, Rin estaba en el vestidor cambiándose, lista para abandonar el hospital y retirarse a su departamento para descansar el resto del fin de semana. Soltó un suspiro, se sentía un poco agobiada, internamente reconocía para sí, que algunas de las cosas que Sango le había dicho estaban en lo cierto, últimamente el hospital, se había convertido en su vida… y ella deseaba más, mucho más que eso.

Abandonó el nosocomio, con el cansancio a cuestas, se despidió de los compañeros con los que se topó de camino a la salida y tomó un taxi. Cuando llegó a su departamento, se fue directo a su recámara, tomó un baño relajante con agua caliente, y después de colocarse ropa más cómoda, se dispuso a tomar una merecida y reparadora siesta. Recostada sobre su cama, reflexionó un poco en lo que era su vida hasta el momento, se enorgullecía de sus logros, pero seguía sintiendo ese vacío que no había podido ser llenado con sus éxitos profesionales. Sango estaba en lo cierto, lo sabía… pero aún estaba un poco lejos de hacer algo al respecto, de momento sabía que sólo ansiaba por poder, por fin, tomar un descanso y dormir… y mucho.

Sin percatarse de ello, Rin durmió hasta entrada la noche, hasta que cerca de la una de la mañana abrió los ojos y se encontró así misma envuelta en una profunda oscuridad, no había encendido ni una sola de las luces, puesto que su intención inicial no había sido la de dormir por tan prolongado tiempo. Se sentó en su cama y prendió la luz de la lámpara ubicada sobre el buró, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y prepararse un emparedado para cenar, le resultaba inverosímil que a estas alturas de la noche tuviera hambre, pero así era. Terminó su alimento, se tomó un vaso con algo de leche fresca y retomó su camino rumbo a su recámara. Ya ahí, tomó uno de sus libros, Charlotte Brontë fue la elegida, le encantaba esa autora, y leyó por una hora, hasta que el sueño le venció de nuevo y cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo. Si Sango supiera que se la había pasado dormida todo el sábado, seguro le hubiera gritado algo como "Que desperdicio de día" o tal vez "¿Ves que tengo razón? Deberías salir más" pero para fortuna de Rin, su amiga no lo sabría nunca.

El domingo temprano, a las ocho de la mañana, un extraño sonido la trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños, abrió los ojos con pereza, para de inmediato percatarse de que el sonido provenía de su celular, que a pesar de haberlo dejado en "modo vibrador" consiguió despertarla por el zumbido que emitía por el choque con el mueble. Se incorporó, tomó el móvil y tan pronto se percató de quién le llamaba, puso los ojos en blanco y respondió a la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—¡Buenos días! No me digas ¿aún estabas dormida? ¡Rin!

—Sango… ¡Es domingo! No todos tenemos pequeños despertadores ambulantes que lloran y te despiertan a las siete de la mañana.

—A las seis y media, de hecho, pero eso no importa. Hacía meses que no pasaba esto y este fin de semana las tres estamos libres… ¡Podemos ir a almorzar! Y tener una tarde de chicas. Vamos Rin, Kagome ya me dijo que sí.

—¿Y las gemelas…?

—Miroku cuidará de ellas, además, convenció a Innuyasha de venir a hacerle compañía. Así que ese asunto ya está arreglado. —Rin soltó un sonoro suspiro con algo de resignación, su amiga no hubiera arreglado este almuerzo sin tener todo ya solucionado.

—Está bien… nos veremos en el mismo lugar de siempre, supongo.

—Así es… nos vemos a las once. Adiós.

—Adiós Sango.

Cortó la llamada y se permitió cinco minutos más de descanso, recostada sobre su suave y confortante cama, antes de decidirse a levantarse y alistarse para su tarde de chicas. Tomó una ducha rápida y se preparó un café, pudiera decirse que entre su lista de "cosas por hacer todos los días", dentro de las primeras cinco, siempre estaba el tomarse —mínimo— dos tazas de café al día, aunque siempre tomaba más.

Se vistió con un atuendo casual, algo cómodo para poder pasear, y se mentalizó a que ese día, de seguro estarían deambulando por todo el centro comercial, luego de haber almorzado.

Salió de su departamento, y se encaminó a la salida del edificio, el descanso del día anterior le había resultado sumamente reparador, así que, caminaba con renovados bríos, se le veía feliz. El clima de ese día resultó noble, una mañana cálida, pero acompañada de una brisa refrescante que le dio el toque de perfección que podría describirse para esa mañana. La doctora Noto, caminó por tres cuadras y luego viró a la derecha avanzó un poco más hasta que dio con la estación del tren subterráneo, bajó por las escaleras y se dispuso a aguardar para abordar el tren. Por tercera vez, observó su reloj de muñeca, el tren se estaba demorando y para ese momento, seguro sus amigas ya deberían estar en el restaurante. En ocasiones como esta, se preguntaba a sí misma, si no sería mejor que hiciera un esfuerzo para comprarse un automóvil, aunque manejar no la emocionaba, reconocía que era un "mal necesario" en especial cuando estaba de guardia en el hospital y era requerida para alguna cirugía de urgencia por la madrugada.

Tomó el tren, y en quince minutos había llegado ya a la estación del tren en la que se tenía que bajar, al salir de la estación, caminó por dos cuadras más hasta cruzar la avenida principal y encontrarse con la entrada al enorme centro comercial. Rin avanzó a paso lento, tan pronto se acercó a la entrada, las puertas automáticas se abrieron de par en par y la joven se adentró. Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la entrada del pequeño restaurante, el frontis del lugar tenía una decoración minimalista, los colores blancos, contrastaban con los negros y rojos que le daban un toque de vida y elegancia, otorgándole un aire modernista a la fachada, la cual resaltaba en comparación con la decoración interior que estaba ricamente compuesta de muebles de un estilo retro evocando a los años 70's, conservando el toque austero y moderado, lo que resultaba ser la cereza del pastel en aquel lugar.

Kagome y Sango ya estaban en el restorán, y para el momento en el que Rin tomó asiento con ellas, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en medio de una plática bastante interesante, y extrañamente se tocó un tema tabú… un tema tabú para Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kagome tenía algún tiempo ya de haberse ido a vivir con su novio, Inuyasha; llevaban ya cerca de ocho años de novios y hacía tres años habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos. La situación había resultado un tanto cómica, pues el que ella y su novio compartieran el departamento en el que ahora vivían, había sido el resultado de un arranque de celos por parte de Inuyasha. En cierta ocasión, Koga, uno de los paramédicos —el paramédico en jefe—, luego de entregarle paciente a Kagome, estando en el área de urgencias, tuvo la desfachatez de insinuársele a la doctora e invitarla a salir, enfrente de todo el personal, y, pese a que Kagome fue bastante enérgica al negarse a aceptar semejante invitación, Koga no se dio por vencido, por el contrario, no perdía oportunidad, y hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para pasar el tiempo que le fuera posible en el área de urgencias, y continuar con sus infructuosos intentos de conquista. Cierta ocasión, hubo necesidad de contactar a la policía, esto debido a la naturaleza de las lesiones del paciente que había sido llevado al hospital por parte de Koga y de su equipo de paramédicos; tan pronto arribó al hospital, Inuyasha, preguntó por su novia, mientras que Miroku se encargaba de hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes; una de las enfermeras en turno, le indicó que la doctora se encontraba tomando un café en el descanso médico y le dio indicaciones para llegar al lugar mencionado. Cuando llegó a la sala de médicos, Inuyasha se quedó petrificado, al descubrir a su novia sentada en un pequeño sillón al tiempo que daba sorbos a su café, mientras era acosada por el mencionado paramédico, quien justo en ese momento, la estaba invitando a salir, de nuevo. Kagome no alcanzó a responder, pues fue súbitamente interrumpida por un muy sonoro carraspeo proveniente de la entrada a la sala de descanso y en concreto, del detective de cabellos plateados; en cuanto vio a Inuyasha, el rostro de la doctora se iluminó por completo, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello, y lo besó sin pudor alguno, dejando bien en claro quién era su "dueño". Esa misma tarde, cuando el detective peliplateado fue a visitar a su novia, no mostró retraimiento alguno, al externarle que quería que se fueran a vivir juntos, y cuanto antes mejor, Kagome aceptó sin hesitar.

—Ah vaya, así que hoy es "ese" día —dijo Sango con cautela, midiendo sus palabras en todo momento, Kagome sólo se limitó a asentir y le dio un sorbo a su té.

—¡Hola! perdón por la tardanza, el subterráneo tardó un poco en pasar, no sé qué problema hubo con la corriente… ¿De qué hablan? —Ambas jóvenes se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, guardando un silencio sepulcral que comenzó a volverse un tanto incómodo. Sango lanzó la muda interrogante a Kagome, quien con un suave gesto le dio permiso para compartir el asunto del diálogo mantenido entre las dos amigas, antes del arribo de Rin.

—No te preocupes Rin, no esperamos por mucho tiempo… hablábamos de hoy… de lo que ocurrió hoy hace tres años…

—Ah, entiendo… ¿del asunto de Kikyō?

—Sí… de eso…

—Lo lamento Kagome, de haber sabido no hubiera preguntado… aunque no estoy muy familiarizada con todo ese asunto, sé lo mucho que te incomoda hablar de ello…

—Tal vez es momento de que Rin sepa todo ¿no lo crees Kagome? Después de todo, es nuestra amiga, y le será mejor entender… ya sabes… todo.

—Sango… está bien, no es necesario, si Kagome prefiere no hablara de ello, yo entiendo perfecto…

—No. Creo que lo mejor será que te cuente todo, prefiero que lo sepas —dijo Kagome con un tono que revelaba un poco de tristeza, y con un intento de sonrisa dibujada en su faz soltó un suspiro. —Pero hablaremos después de comer, tomando un café, como se debe hacer… no es fácil para mí hablar de esto… es un tema, el único tema de hecho, que no puedo tocar con Inuyasha y hay ocasiones en que me siento tremendamente agobiada, en especial cuando se acerca esta fecha. Me alegro que hayamos decidido venir a pasar un rato juntas, y también me da gusto que Inuyasha no esté solo, y que Miroku lo acompañe… sé lo difícil que sigue siendo para él a pesar del tiempo que ya pasó… supongo que algo como eso es… imposible de olvidar. —Sango le tomó la mano a su amiga mostrándose solidaria con ella y Rin asintió en respuesta a lo que Kagome le dijo.

—Bueno, pues… ¿qué esperamos? Ordenemos de una vez —dijo Sango tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

. . .

—Supongo que lo más sencillo, será contarte todo conforme se fueron dando los eventos… Inuyasha… bueno, él siempre se mostró un tanto renuente a seguir con el "legado Taisho" nunca mostró interés en continuar con los negocios de su padre, además el que se lleve mal con su medio hermano no ayuda, aunque su relación ha mejorado bastante, ahora por lo menos pueden estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarse entre ellos. —comentó Kagome al tiempo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le formaba en sus labios —Inuyasha siempre quiso abrirse camino por su cuenta, y el mundo de los negocios nunca fue lo suyo, por ese motivo, en cuanto le fue posible, entró a la academia de policía. Por ese tiempo, conoció a Kikyō, ella estaba iniciando sus estudios en psicología, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro el cómo fue que se conocieron, pero no tardaron mucho en iniciar una relación. Salieron por casi cuatro años, y cuando Inuyasha planeaba pedirle matrimonio, justo antes de que ambos terminaran sus estudios, Kikyō lo dejó, sin más, sin darle explicaciones… eso lo destrozó, pero lo que terminó por hundirlo más, fue el hecho de enterarse que, seis meses después de su rompimiento, Kikyō se casó con un magnate, un extranjero adinerado diez años mayor que ella, así que Inuyasha sospechó que en algún punto, Kikyō le engañaba con él. —Rin miró sorprendida a Kagome, nunca imaginó que la historia que el novio de su amiga compartía con Kikyō hubiera llegado a término de esa manera tan desagradable.

—Vaya, sí que debió haber sido duro para Inuyasha —Kagome asintió, pero pronto su semblante se tornó oscuro y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto los caracterizaba.

—Sí, lo fue… pero lo que le siguió no se le compara. —Rin abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible, sorprendida por el comentario hecho por Kagome.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? —interrogó, intrigada sobremanera.

—Inuyasha se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, nada parecía importarle más, parecía que sólo eso le daba un poco de paz… tres años después de su rompimiento con Kikyō, nos conocimos… fue un tanto gracioso, yo estaba por terminar mi primer año de residencia(4), él resultó herido en un operativo, y fue llevado al hospital en el que yo estaba destinada, a mí me tocó suturar su herida, por un momento dijo que se sorprendió bastante, al parecer tengo cierto parecido físico con Kikyō, pero en esencia somos muy distintas. Después de eso, me buscó por mucho tiempo, hasta que accedí a salir con él. Todo iba bien entre nosotros… pero cuando llevábamos tres años juntos, pasó "eso" … —Kagome hizo una pausa, respiró hondo un par de veces y le dio un sorbo a su café, como buscando encontrar el valor necesario para continuar con su relato —Inuyasha solicitó hacer el examen para ascender de puesto y convertirse en detective, trabajó muy duro por ello, y cuando lo consiguió, ambos estábamos muy felices, y nos fuimos a celebrar. Dos días después, le indicaron que sería asignado al área de homicidios, era un área un tanto "conflictiva" el trabajo se acumulaba, los casos sin resolver iban en aumento y se necesitaba gente "nueva" para ayudar con todo, él aceptó sin dudar y quedó bajo las órdenes del comandante Myoga Ogata… Cuando, tenía un mes en el puesto, los mandaron llamar, porque habían reportado el hallazgo de un cuerpo; sin embargo, había algo extraño en torno al comportamiento de los policías que encontraron el cuerpo, e Inuyasha no entendía muy bien, el por qué se comportaban así de extraño, ver un cuerpo abandonado en medio de la nada no es algo agradable, pero de algún modo ellos suelen estar habituados a ver tales cosas. Al llegar al lugar, entendió todo… era Kikyō… —Rin se cubrió la boca con su mano y ahogó un pequeño grito, producto de su estado anonadado, no podía creerlo, no sabía que Kikyō había muerto.

—¿Ki-kikyō? —Kagome asintió

—Kikyō había sido asesinada, y encontraron su cuerpo abandonado detrás de unas bodegas ubicadas en las afueras de la ciudad. Inuyasha enloqueció, por poco contamina la escena, lo tuvieron que sujetar entre varios de sus compañeros y lo llevaron al hospital para que lo internaran y se le aplicara un tranquilizante… lo llevaron al hospital en el que yo estaba empezando a trabajar… fue muy doloroso para mí verlo en ese estado. Debido a lo acontecido le dieron una semana de licencia y valorarían si es que estaba apto para regresar a laborar de nuevo como detective, de lo contrario, sería cambiado de área. No me imagino el dolor que sintió al ver el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer que en algún momento amó tanto… era más que obvio que la muerte de Kikyō había sido lenta y muy dolorosa, tenía huellas de tortura por todo su cuerpo… fue horrible.

—¡Qué horror! Pobre Kikyō, nadie merece una muerte tan atroz.

—Al término de la licencia, Inuyasha volvió al trabajo, y de nuevo al área de homicidios, pero se obsesionó con el trabajo, su mente sólo estaba en capturar al asesino de Kikyō y yo… trataba de entenderlo y apoyarlo, en verdad, pero era tal su obsesión, que prácticamente me volví invisible para él… —Kagome hizo una pausa, aquello aún pesaba, un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y le impedía hablar, soltó un sonoro suspiro y continuó —… así que luego de intentar hablar con él, de hacer lo posible por arreglar las cosas, y ver que nada funcionaba, decidí terminar mi relación con Inuyasha y lo dejé. Él al principio se mostró indignado conmigo y no quiso saber nada de mí, pero luego de dos semanas, me buscó. Yo no quería saber nada de él, me resultaba bastante doloroso, y no estaba dispuesta a vivir a la sombra de una exnovia que además de todo ya había fallecido, en ese momento pensé: "contra eso nada se puede hacer". Pero Inuyasha es obstinado, nadie le gana en eso, e insistió hasta que me convenció de volver con él, además, entendió que no era buena idea que él siguiera involucrado en el caso de Kikyō, su lazo emocional, lo hacía perder objetividad, así que le encargaron el caso a alguien más. Miroku ha estado con él apoyándolo en todo, y eso ayudó a que viera las cosas desde otro ángulo. Nuestra relación ha estado bien desde entonces, pero esta fecha se le quedó grabada en la cabeza y en el corazón… no ha olvidado aún que, un día como hoy, hace cinco años, encontró el cuerpo de Kikyo destrozado… y aunque no me dice nada, sé que cuenta los años, y sé que seguirá recordando esta fecha y que seguirá reviviendo aquello, año con año, y de manera dolorosa, al menos, hasta que atrapen al culpable. Por el bien de nuestra relación y nuestra convivencia, yo prefiero darle su espacio y no hacer preguntas ni comentarios…

—Por kami-sama… nunca imaginé que… —Rin se quedó sin palabras, no supo qué decir o cómo decirlo… o si es que había algo qué decir… Kagome pudo leer en su expresión todo lo que su boca no fue capaz de pronunciar y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Lo sé Rin… no tienes que decir nada… esto se ha ido quedando en el pasado, pero no hemos perdido la esperanza de que algún día el asesino caerá, e Inuyasha podrá cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Domingo al medio día, el hombre heredero del imperio Taisho, se encontraba en su oficina, observando todo el panorama que su puesto privilegiado le obsequiaba. Su oficina, tenía uno de las mejores vistas del lugar, y contemplar el paisaje le resultaba por demás relajante, era una de las pocas aficiones que tenía y que, además, nada tenía que ver con el trabajo o los negocios. De más está el decir que, el edificio se encontraba prácticamente vacío, salvo por los guardias de seguridad, y una que otra persona de intendencia, y todos y cada uno de ellos, tenían la específica orden de que no se le debe molestar al señor Seshōmaru mientras esté en su oficina, sin importar qué.

Su mente, era constantemente bombardeada por cientos… por miles, de pensamientos, que se negaban a darle tregua alguna, exigiéndose a sí mismo la capacidad necesaria para darle pronta solución a todos los pendientes que tenía. Su próximo viaje al extranjero, para visitar una de las constructoras, recientemente adquiridas, le estaba generando más estrés del habitual, fue por eso que, dos noches atrás, había decidido visitar a Kagura, sin embargo, no había obtenido el resultado deseado. Anteriormente, el disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo con ella, le obsequiaba el beneficio de liberar estrés y lo hacía caer en un estado de plena relajación; pero últimamente, la mujer de ojos carmesí, se estaba volviendo más demandante y necesitada de lo habitual, lo que sólo sumó más estrés a su agitada vida. Su rutina se limitaba única y exclusivamente al trabajo, a dar lo mejor de sí y hacer crecer el patrimonio Taishō. Si bien admitía que, durante su adolescencia y juventud, su relación con su padre de vió bastante deteriorada, actualmente, habían descubierto un punto en común que, terminó por unirlos y lograr que las rencillas entre ambos disminuyeran al grado de poder llevar un buena relación padre-hijo y presidente-vicepresidente; ambos compartían la misma pasión por los negocios, y ambos eran excelentes empresarios.

Sesshōmaru, seguía sumido en sus cavilaciones, haciendo una lista mental de lo que le encargaría a su secretaria y a su asistente Jaken, el día siguiente a primera hora, cuando súbitamente un olor conocido puso su mente en blanco y lo sacó por completo de su ensimismado estado; flores… flores silvestres, eso fue lo que percibió, en ese momento y con movimientos un tanto bruscos, giró sobre sus talones y caminó a lo largo de su oficina para salir al pasillo, cruzó el área de recepción de su secretaria personal y pasó de largo por el despacho de Jaken, continuó su camino hacia el elevador, siguiendo a su olfato, que le exigía encontrar la fuente de dicho aroma, avanzó hasta llegar a la estancia común, la cual se conformaba de un escritorio y una enorme sala modular en piel color chocolate, lugar en donde estaba siempre una joven recepcionista que se encargaba de atender a ambos Taishō en lo concerniente a las tareas menores; y fue ahí que se topó con una mujer, una intendente de mediana edad, seguro no pasaba de los cuarenta o cincuenta años, de cabellos color castaño oscuro y mirada dulce, quien de manera desinteresada, se encontraba colocando, sobre la mesa de centro de la estancia, un florero coronado por bellas flores: Camelias, Violetas, Sakuras y Crisantemos. Todas en conjunto formaban un adorno completamente armonioso y le otorgaron al lugar un aroma exquisito.

Sesshōmaru observó fijamente el florero y después le dirigió a la mujer su mirada, permaneciendo con un gesto adusto en su faz, la mujer tragó en seco y después hizo una reverencia, disculpándose con su jefe, si por algo lo había perturbado con su presencia.

—Señor Taishō perdone mi atrevimiento, no imaginé que mi presencia lo fuera a perturbar, nunca tuve la intención de molestarlo, ni mucho menos consideré el entrar a su oficina, sólo subí hasta aquí para traer este florero, pero ya iba de salida…

—No te disculpes, no tienes por qué… esas flores ¿de dónde salieron?

—De uno de los viveros de la señora Izayoi, llegué de paso, cuando venía para acá, y pensé que sería buena idea decorar un poco el lugar… lo siento… si le molestan, las puedo retirar de inmediato, yo…

—¡No!... déjalas… es más, quiero que lleves estas flores a mi oficina, y quiero que todos los días haya un florero con las mismas flores que colocaste aquí, en mi oficina, sin falta. —la mujer le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto al primogénito de los Taishō, pero asintió, acatando al pie de la letra la orden, y mientras cargaba el florero con rumbo a la oficina, Sesshōmaru le dio una nueva indicación —pero asegúrate de que NO compren esas flores en el vivero de esa… mujer, que los traigan de otro vivero —la mujer volvió a asentir. Cuando la mujer se retiró de la oficina del heredero Taishō, el hombre se acercó al florero y se dedicó a disfrutar del embriagante aroma y de inmediato fue transportado a esa etapa de su vida en la que pudo decir, que tuvo un pequeño resquicio de paz, esa pequeña etapa en la que estuvo en contacto con ella, extrañamente esa pequeña niña, lo comprendía como nadie, inesperadamente logró despertar en él un instinto de protección que nunca pensó poseer y le otorgaba eso que tanto anhelaba: paz. Y ese aroma, era su aroma, flores silvestres, a eso olía siempre, así olía Rin.

.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:**

Heme aquí con esta nueva historia, desde hace un año ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, rogándome por salir y que por fin pudiera ver la luz, y desde que comencé a armarla, supe que debía ser de otro de mis animés favoritos: Inuyasha. A diferencia de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo (la cual no he abandonado y espero ya pronto subir el siguiente capítulo, ya va bastante avanzado), esta será una historia un tanto oscura, pero tendrá sus toques de romance, aunque no será el tema central de la misma. Será un Sessh+Rin aunque sin dejar de lado a las otras parejas (sí, soy súper fan de esa pareja). Y bueno, poco a poco se irá desentrañando el misterio hasta descubrir qué fue lo que en realidad le ocurrió a Kikyo y por qué. Espero la disfruten, tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla.

Se desarrollará (en parte) dentro de un entorno médico, como escribí al inicio del capítulo, todas las situaciones médicas descritas, se harán con total fundamento científico, sin embargo, trataré de no caer en demasiados tecnicismos, y procuraré hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes al respecto, si quedara alguna duda, háganmelo saber y con gusto la aclaro.

.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**(1) Shock ó choque hipovolémico: **A menudo llamado también shock hemorrágico, es un síndrome complejo que se desarrolla cuando el volumen sanguíneo circulante baja a tal punto que el corazón se vuelve incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Es un estado clínico en el cual, la cantidad de sangre que llega a las células es insuficiente para que estas puedan realizar sus funciones. Este tipo de choque puede hacer que muchos órganos dejen de funcionar, por lo tanto se le considera una Emergencia Médica. A muy muy groso modo, esta es su definición, y como mencioné anteriormente, no quise caer en demasiados tecnicismos, pues es una entidad compleja que se caracteriza por respuestas sistémicas y celulares complejas y no viene al caso ahondar más en el tema.

**(2) Bazo: **Es un órgano presente en casi todos los vertebrados. Forma parte del sistema linfático y el centro de actividad del sistema inmune, facilita la destrucción de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas viejos o cáducos y durante el período fetal participa en la producción de hematíes nuevos. Es aplanado y tiene forma ovalada, se encuentra en el cuadrante superior izquierdo del abdomen, próximo al páncreas, el diafragma y el riñón izquierdo; esta sumamente vascularizado, por lo que una lesión a este órgano puede incurrir en hemorragias severas y de no corregirse o extirparse a tiempo, puede desencadenar choque hipovolémico o incluso la muerte.

**(3) Colecistectomía: **Es la intervención quirúrgica que se realiza para extraer una vesícula biliar enferma: ya sea por infección, obstrucción o por contener cálculos biliares. Esta cirugía se puede llevar a cabo mediante Extracción Abierta, haciendo una incisión en el lado derecho del abdomen justo debajo del borde de las costillas; o por Cirugía Laparoscópica, en la cual se realizan pequeñas incisiones, se inyecta CO2 en la cavidad abdominal, y a través de las incisiones se introduce una cámara y los instrumentos necesarios para llevar a cabo la cirugía (érroneamente se le menciona como cirugía "láser" pero no es correcto).

**(4) Primer año de Residencia:** En mi país (México), una Residencia Médica es el período durante el cual se lleva a cabo el estudio y adiestramiento necesario para convertirse en médico especialista, entiéndase que los Residentes, no son "practicantes" puesto que ya son Médicos Generales titulados quienes, para poder ingresar, tuvieron que realizar un examen conocido como ENARM (Examen Nacional para Residencia Médica), y competir a nivel Nacional por una plaza de hospital para llevar a cabo ese estudio. Comúnmente, en el gremio médico se refieren a los Residentes como "R" y se le agrega el año en el que están cursando, ejemplo: Kagome estaba en su primer año de Residencia en Urgencias, cuando conoció a Inuyasha, por lo que sería una R1 de Urgencias. La duración de la Residencia, depende de la especialidad que se elija, y si se desea o no, hacer subespecialidad, por lo que un Residente, podría estudiar desde dos años hasta doce o quince años más, además de los que conlleva el estudiar medicina general (entr años, dependiendo de la universidad).

.

Y bueno, creo que son todas las aclaraciones que debía hacer, si hay alguna duda, háganmelo saber y las responderé a la brevedad.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los he tomado prestados para escribir una historia de mi propia autoría sin fines de lucro. Todas las situaciones médicas aquí descritas, tienen fundamento médico y científico, sin embargo, son casos clínicos ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Este escrito contiene violencia explícita e implícita, así como contenido sexual detallado, por lo que no es apto ni para menores de edad o personas sensibles a dichos temas.**

**.**

**..**

**..****.**

**KARE NO TAMASHī NO KAKE-RA**

**(Los fragmentos de su alma)**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**.**

"—_Joven Sesshōmaru… ¿lo volveré a ver algún día? —preguntó inocentemente la pequeña de oscuros cabellos, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía del joven Taishō, al tiempo que metía la mano de manera juguetona, al pequeño lago artificial de aquel parque; una a una, las flores fueron cayendo, para flotar sobre la superficie del agua como pequeñas y ornamentadas canoas, Rin intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, la idea de que aquel joven que, otrora fuera alguien muy temido por ella, y que, ahora se había convertido en su maestro, confidente… y amigo, se marchara a continuar sus estudios universitarios, a la capital del país, le rompía el corazón, le fragmentaba el alma en miles de pedazos tan diminutos que, estaba segura que sería imposible volverlos a unir… Rin estaba segura de que ella ya no sería la misma. El joven de cabellos plateados, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el césped, recargado sobre el tronco de aquel majestuoso árbol, cobijándose con su sombra, dejó de lado su lectura y levantó la mirada, esa hermosa e intensa mirada ambarina, y la posó fijamente en Rin, quién continuaba lanzando flores al lago, de manera aleatoria, en un vano intento por mitigar el dolor que sentía._

—_No lo sé… —contestó con honestidad, convencido de que mentir no acarrearía más que dolor y sufrimiento adicional, al que seguramente Rin ya estaba sintiendo; aunque, si fuese honesto consigo mismo, él también sufriría, pues la quimérica promesa de un futuro encuentro, sólo agregaría sal a la herida, una herida que ya se estaba formando en el fondo de su ser. —… pero, puedo prometerte que nunca te olvidaré, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia… —Rin volvió su rostro y lo dirigió hacia él, lo miró a los ojos por un pequeño instante y asintió satisfecha, para después regalarle una sincera sonrisa._

—_Yo tampoco lo olvidaré joven Sesshōmaru… ¿sabe? Tal vez en el futuro, cuando yo sea mayor, volvamos a encontrarnos, si eso sucede, yo estaré muy feliz de verlo… —Sesshōmaru la observó y una casi imperceptible sonrisa —imperceptible al menos para quien no lo conocía, como lo conocía Rin— se formó en sus labios y asintió._

—_Tal vez, Rin… tal vez…"_

_._

Las palabras que, en aquel momento, fueron emitidas por el joven heredero, se escuchaban cada vez más y más lejanas, hasta que se volvieron un lejano eco de sonidos inteligibles, para después ser sustituidas de súbito por el incesante sonido de una alarma, exigiéndole se despertara ya, para dar inicio a su día.

Los lunes, le parecían especialmente crueles, retomar el ritmo laboral, luego de dos días de asueto, siempre había representado un reto para ella, desde que era una estudiante universitaria. "Siempre tengo sueño" era su frase célebre, de ahí que su afición hacia el café, fuera algo más que sólo una afición, tomar café por las mañanas se había convertido ya en una necesidad, algo así como el combustible que le ayudaba a avanzar.

Se levantó de su cama con marcada parsimonia en su andar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejando correr un poco el agua, permitiendo que la habitación se inundara de vapor, adoraba las duchas con agua caliente, la relajaban y la despertaban, dos beneficios en uno; una a una las prendas fueron cayendo sobre el piso, hasta que quedó en total desnudez, se miró al espejo y se dedicó una sonrisa, a sí misma, que revelaba un deje de autocompasión _"¿Cuándo dejarás de tener esos sueños con Él?"_ se preguntaba de manera retórica, _"Sabes que la verdadera razón de tu soltería, es que, irremediablemente a todos los comparas con Él… y no hay punto de comparación… nadie podría igualar a Sesshōmaru". _ Lo esperó durante cinco largos años, deseó con toda su alma que él volviera y la visitara, anhelaba saber de él, algo, lo que fuera, pero él, orgulloso como era, estaba decidido a cortar todo contacto con ese lugar, y todo lo que le recordara a su padre, esperado era que desde ese día, no volviera a saber nada más de él. Rin se adentró en la ducha, permitiendo que el agua, hiciera su labor, cinco minutos después, estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, buscando en su clóset el atuendo para ese día.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaba lista, su largo cabello se encontraba aún húmedo y goteando, pero rara vez podía darse el lujo de secarlo apropiadamente, se puso un pequeño prendedor, para aplacarlo un poco y caminó con rumbo a la cocina. La cafetera mostraba la señal intermitente que anunciaba con su brillo que, su café estaba listo. Adoraba el aroma a café recién hecho, durante la mañana. Se sirvió, llenando su termo portátil hasta el tope, tomó una manzana, la cual comenzó a devorar mientras se dirigía a su recámara, caminó hacia el vestidor, tomó su bata y su bolso y salió del apartamento con rumbo al hospital.

Estaba sentada, dentro del vagón del subterráneo, meditando acerca del sueño que recientemente había tenido, por más que se esforzaba, Sesshōmaru permanecía en su mente, rondando sus pensamientos de cuando en cuando, por lo que, soñar con él, no le resultaba extraño. Soltó un sonoro suspiro que denotó su resignación al respecto, hizo consciencia de cómo luchó con cada fibra de su ser, por superar al insuperable hombre, desde el instante mismo en el que el joven Taishō se marchó de su vida, y el resultado de esa lucha siempre fue el mismo: una serie de fracasos amorosos. Sabía que, de alguna manera ella era responsable de ello. Hasta que llegó Kohaku, fue entonces, que vio un rayo de esperanza.

Se conocieron durante la residencia médica, ella estudiante de anestesiología, él de la sub especialidad (1) en cirugía plástica, así que, durante las largas jornadas de trabajo, convivieron bastante. Rin estaba apenas en su primer año, Kohaku ya iba sobre su tercer y último año; siempre, al terminar sus cirugías, Kohaku se quedaba en el quirófano charlando con Rin, al inicio tocaba tópicos relacionados directamente con lo concerniente al paciente: su estado de salud al terminar la cirugía, recomendaciones para el post-operatorio (2), analgesia adecuada de acuerdo al caso (3). Pero pronto, aquellas pláticas, fueron tomando otros derroteros, hasta que un día, sin más, la invitó a salir. Para Rin fue sumamente sorpresivo, como inverosímil. Kohaku le parecía un hombre sumamente atractivo, un excelente cirujano, bastante hábil, y muy profesional en su trato con sus pacientes; sin embargo, había "algo" en él, que no encajaba del todo, sólo que no alcanzaba a definir bien qué. Con todo y eso, se envalentonó y decidió aceptar la invitación, y luego de ese día, el resto se convirtió en historia. Pronto se supo de su relación, fueron una de las parejas más asediadas del hospital, y Rin, tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer en provocaciones llevadas a cabo por enfermeras y jóvenes estudiantes de medicina que buscaban las atenciones de su novio.

Al terminar la residencia, Kohaku se enlistó para concursar por un puesto fijo en el Hospital General Metropolitano (el mismo hospital en el que Rin estudiaba y en el que ambos se conocieron); obtuvo la calificación más alta del examen y el puesto fue suyo. Rin no podía estar más orgullosa de él; luego de dos años de relación, la joven creía que lo más lógico era que su relación avanzase a un otro nivel, pero Kohaku parecía estar en una sintonía distinta.

Un par de meses antes de que Rin terminara la especialidad, se encontraba en el área de quirófanos, y con la sorpresa de que, habían suspendido su cirugía, por lo que contaba con unas cuantas horas libres, y decidió ir a darle una rápida visita a su novio con la idea de tal vez tomar juntos un café. Caminó hacia el piso ocho y se dirigió hacia la oficina de médicos de cirugía plástica. Sin embargo, al llegar, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba: Kohaku, se había encerrado en la oficina, para tener una rápida sesión de besos y manoseo, con una de sus residentes (4). Rin palideció ante la imagen presentada frente a sí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, imposibilitándole el habla; Kohaku, por su parte, intentó abotonarse de nuevo la camisa, sus movimientos eran torpes, sus manos no dejaban de temblar; la residente, se colocó rápidamente la bata encima, para tratar de tapar su sostén, y en un rápido movimiento, levantó su blusa del suelo y se retiró de la oficina excusándose, alegando que tenía bastantes pendientes por hacer. Kohaku se acercó a Rin, abrió la boca tratando de iniciar su perorata, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por la tremenda bofetada que Rin le propinó. El joven sintió el escozor de inmediato, se dolió al tiempo que sobaba su mejilla, el rostro de Rin se vio invadido por las lágrimas que, sin tregua alguna, resbalaban a través de sus mejillas, en un esfuerzo sobre humado, guardó la compostura, lo más que pudo y simplemente le indicó al joven que, su relación había terminado. Y fue así que, la joven, se encontraba con un nuevo fracaso amoroso.

Debía aceptar para ella misma que, en esta ocasión, creyó haber dejado todo en el pasado, y que de verdad, había encontrado a un compañero para su vida. Con Kohaku, se entendía bastante bien, compartían una complicidad tal, que no había con ninguno de sus otros novios anteriores; ella estaba convencida de que el hecho de compartir la misma carrera —la medicina— les daba puntos extras a favor como pareja, ya que se entendían y aceptaban con todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de ser médicos; pero Rin nunca imaginó que ese sería el problema central que llevó a Kohaku a actuar de la manera en la que lo hizo. Cuando Rin terminó la especialidad, se mudó a la capital del país, y comenzó a trabajar en el Hospital de Alta Especialidad, deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de su exnovio.

Mientras el subterráneo continuaba con su viaje, Rin seguía con la vista perdida, observando a la nada, sumida en un ensimismado estado, repasando esas remembranzas. Le dio un sorbo a su café y observó su reloj de pulsera, iba con buen tiempo, llegaría puntual al hospital. Su vista vagó observando a detalle el vagón del tren, los anuncios publicitarios, a los otros pasajeros, hasta que de pronto, algo llamó su atención: un hombre, sentado justo en frente de ella, leía atentamente el periódico, y en la primera plana se podía observar una gran fotografía del hombre con el que no hacía mucho se había encontrado en sueños, Sesshōmaru Taishō había sido noticia, al haber conseguido una adquisición importante para empresas Taishō, convirtiéndose así, en uno de los hombres más ricos y con mayor influencia en todo el país. Tragó en seco, soltó un sonoro suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, de nuevo frente a "Él", levantó la vista y de inmediato se puso de pie, la siguiente estación era en la que hacía su descenso, y poco faltaba para llegar a ese punto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lunes, eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, parte de la ciudad se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio, sus habitantes dormían en busca del tan ansiado descanso, a sabiendas, claro está, de que, al salir el sol, se reiniciarían sus actividades cotidianas y desde muy temprana hora, por lo que lo más cuerdo era, sin lugar a dudas, irse a la cama lo más temprano posible. Sin embargo, había un pequeño sector de la ciudad, ubicado más hacia el centro, que era famoso por nunca cerrar, y ofrecer a aquellas almas noctámbulas, un sinfín de actividades recreativas, satisfaciendo así, hasta los más exigentes y extravagantes gustos.

Fumiko y su novio, ambos jóvenes estudiantes universitarios, se habían ido de fiesta y atinadamente eligieron visitar ese particular sector de la ciudad. Estaban abandonando un bar, especialmente concurrido y que era popular entre los jóvenes de su edad, ambos se encontraban en un evidente estado de ebriedad, que si bien, no les impedía la marcha, sí los tenía obnubilados e imposibilitados para pensar y actuar con claridad. El joven se empeñó en convencer a su pareja de que le dejase pasar la noche en su apartamento, sin embargo, la joven estaba sumamente molesta por la actitud poco mesurada de su novio, quien le dedicó miradas lujuriosas a cuanta mujer se le puso en frente. Hiro, tomó a su novia por el brazo, en un vano intento por seducirla y tratar de robarle un beso de sus labios, Fumiko se zafó, de un modo un tanto brusco, del agarre de su acompañante y ambos jóvenes forcejearon por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que al final, envalentonada, en parte por los efectos del alcohol, y con la consciencia nublada, Fumiko terminó por propinarle tremenda bofetada a su novio, quien, más con el orgullo herido que otra cosa, desistió de sus intentos por sosegar a su novia y decidió gritarle uno o dos improperios, para después dejarla sola sin importarle más el paradero de su chica.

Cuando el joven se retiró, Fumiko giró sobre sus talones, con los ojos anegados con furiosas lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar el pálido rostro, tuvo, por un pequeño momento, el impulso de correr y perseguir a su novio, suplicarle por su perdón e irse con él, sin embargo, su voz interior le recordó que, quien había sido el causante de esa pelea, en un inicio, había sido él, por lo que la bofetada que le había dado, estaba más que merecida; así que hizo acopio de su autocontrol y se retiró del lugar, con su dignidad intacta… sin pensar que esa decisión, desencadenó una serie de acontecimientos que derivarían en un muy trágico final.

Con la premeditada intención de no toparse más con su polígamo compañero, Fumiko decidió tomar una vía alterna, para así llegar a una de las avenidas principales a la espera de tomar un taxi que la trasladara sana y salva hasta su domicilio. La joven continuó su andar, trastabillando de vez en cuando por su estado de embriaguez, así que decidió quitarse los tacones y continuar su marcha descalza. Y así, con sus zapatos en una mano, y su bolso en la otra, las mejillas ligeramente teñidas por un suave sonrojo, y un gesto compungido, llegó hasta la avenida principal. La fresca brisa hizo de las suyas, chocando con el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Fumiko, provocándole escalofríos, debía haber llevado una chaqueta consigo, sin embargo, ¿qué iba a saber ella, de que terminaría tan mal su noche? Normalmente, su novio le prestaba su suéter y ella no pasaba frío. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de mitigar un poco la incomodidad que tenía, pero era inútil, internamente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que por lo menos un maldito taxi se dignara aparecer, para guarecerse en él, y dejar de sentir ese frío que ya comenzaba a calarle. Suspiró, fuerte, y comenzó a sentir miedo, era realmente tarde y ella estaba ahí sola, comenzaba a pensar que, haber peleado con su novio, no había sido tan buena idea. Su rostro comenzaba a revelar un creciente pánico, giró su cabeza en ambas direcciones y desesperadamente comenzó a preguntarse a sí misma cómo podía tener tan mala suerte como para que ningún taxi de apareciera. De repente, observó un par de luces de un automóvil que se dirigía hacia ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el conductor encendió las luces intermitentes, disminuyó la velocidad del auto, e hizo alto total justo frente a la chica. Fumiko se tensó de inmediato y se puso en alerta, atentamente observó el vehículo y de inmediato, quedó impresionada, abrió su boca dibujando una gran "O", no era un automóvil cualquiera, era un Aston Martin DB5 convertible color negro, un clásico del año 1965; se extrañó bastante, ¿quién podría estar conduciendo semejante belleza? La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió un hombre que la hizo temblar. Un joven adulto, que quizá se encontraba rondando los cuarenta años, su piel era blanca, con unos ojos oscuros como el ébano, que hacían un hermoso contraste en su rostro, su cabello, también oscuro, estaba pulcramente atado en una coleta alta; era alto y de complexión delgada, con una espalda ancha y fuertes brazos; para la joven era, sencillamente, el hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto en su vida. El hombre se detuvo justo frente a ella y la miró intensamente, de una manera tan profunda que, Fumiko estaba segura que el joven había visto a través de ella hasta su interior, hasta su alma misma; tragó en seco y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado, su rostro mostró un fuerte sonrojo y se quedó sin habla, ese hombre exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su ser.

—Hola… ¿te encuentras bien? —La joven soltó todo el aire contenido en un único y sonoro suspiro, y asintió.

—Hola, sí estoy bien… —El hombre sonrió y se acercó con cautela a la joven, no quería asustarla.

—Y, dime… ¿qué hace una joven tan hermosa como tú a estas horas… y tan sola? —Fumiko tembló, todo su ser se estremeció, la voz de aquel hombre, tan gruesa y varonil, resultó ser la cereza del pastel, comenzó a creer que quizá su suerte no había sido tan mala después de todo.

—Yo-yo estoy… lo-lo que ocurre es que mi-mi novio… ¡ex!... mi exnovio, me abandonó. Se fue y me dejó aquí, sola. —El hombre sonrió, tomó la mano derecha de la chica, se inclinó y le besó el dorso de la mano. Fumiko estaba encantada, nunca antes, ningún hombre la había tratado con semejante galantería.

—Ya veo… tu "ex" novio, es un idiota, no comprendo cómo alguien sería capaz de abandonar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. —Fumiko soltó una risa cargada de ironía, y relajó un poco su semblante.

—Tiene razón… es un idiota. ¿Usted, me puede ayudar? —El joven sonrió, asintió y con un ademán que hizo con su mano, le indicó que subiera a su automóvil, no sin antes, retirarse la chaqueta y colocarla sobre los hombros de la joven. Fumiko suspiró aliviada, al fin iría a casa y además en compañía del hombre más sexy del mundo, quizá, al llegar a su apartamento, podría tal vez, robarle un beso, o conseguir su número telefónico. Definitivamente ya no perdería más el tiempo con chiquillos ineptos e inmaduros que nada sabían respecto a cómo tratar a una chica.

—¿Estás cómoda? —La joven asintió y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Me llamo Fumiko ¿Cuál es su nombre? —El hombre arrancó el motor del automóvil y emprendió la marcha, le dedicó una sexy sonrisa a la joven a su lado y después miró fijamente hacia el frente.

—Mi nombre es Naraku

.

.

* * *

.

.

Miércoles a las diez de la mañana, Rin Noto se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital, disfrutando de su desayuno, cuando de súbito algo llamó su atención, el televisor estaba encendido en el canal de las noticias, luego de anunciar la situación financiera del país y el cómo estaba la bolsa de valores, la conductora adoptó un tono más serio y comentó:

"—**A continuación, les presentamos la fotografía de la joven Nakamura Fumiko. Una joven universitaria de veintiún años de edad, quien al día de hoy cumple 48 horas de haber desaparecido. Se le vió por última vez en el centro de la ciudad, acompañada de su novio, quien, al no saber nada sobre su paradero, puso la denuncia formal como persona desaparecida. Cualquier información respecto a su paradero, favor de comunicarse a los siguientes números telefónicos…"**

En la pantalla del televisor se mostró la imagen de una joven sonriente, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, la chica de la fotografía traía una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, su cabello atado en una coleta alta. Era una chica con cuerpo atlético, realmente hermosa. Rin le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró, le pareció una pena que una joven de su edad, apenas empezando a vivir, con todo un futuro por delante, estuviese desaparecida. _"Ojalá la localicen pronto y a salvo"_ pensó para sus adentros. Tan ensimismada se encontraba la joven que, apenas y se percató de que alguien había tomado asiento junto a ella, en la misma mesa; pudo escuchar a lo lejos un ligero murmullo que se fue volviendo cada vez más audible y claro, hasta el momento en que fue sacada de su estado meditabundo cuando vio una mano pasarle justo por enfrente de los ojos.

—Rin… Rin… ¡RIN!

—¿Qué?... ¿Quién?

—¡Rin! ¿Qué tienes? Tengo como cinco minutos aquí sentada contigo y no me hacías caso.

—¿Eh? ¡Kagome! Lo siento… yo estaba viendo esta noticia en el televisor, la de la chica desaparecida, y me distraje. —Kagome observó a Rin y después sacó su celular y le mostró la pantalla de su móvil, y Rin lo miró con atención. El celular mostraba exactamente el mismo rostro que hacía unos minutos se había mostrado en el televisor.

—¿Te refieres a esta joven? —dijo Kagome mientras le mostraba su celular. Rin asintió. —Oh sí, es una pena ¿verdad? Su fotografía está en internet y en todas las redes sociales.

—Vaya, no sabía, el día de hoy no he tenido oportunidad de revisar mi celular.

—Pude notarlo, temprano por la mañana te envié un mensaje para preguntarte si podíamos vernos para desayunar, y no lo viste… lo bueno que te encontré por casualidad.

—Vaya eso sí que es nuevo ¿el área de urgencias te dio un respiro? —dijo Rin mientras reía un poco.

—Ja, ja, ja… por el momento sí, suficiente como para poder venir a desayunar contigo.

—Me agrada. ¡Disculpe, mesero! ¿Puede tomarle la orden a la doctora Higurashi por favor? —dijo Rin al tiempo que alzaba la mano.

Media hora después, ambas doctoras acababan de terminar su desayuno y estaban disfrutando de su segunda taza de café. Kagome mostró, súbitamente, un poco de nerviosismo, desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola a todas partes, observando a detalle a todos los comensales en el lugar, a los meseros, la cajera, los grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se podía observar la calle y el gran camellón poblado por árboles de cerezo los cuales ya estaban en flor; Kagome dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Rin, y la encontró de nuevo, sumida en sus pensamientos, sonrió, no había conocido a alguien que tuviera la capacidad de soñar despierta tanto, y a la vez, estar tan centrada en su realidad, tal como lo hacía Rin. Suspiró ¿sería justo perturbarla? Luego de tres años, podía decir que, al fin, la joven había logrado armonizar su vida; sin embargo, si no la ponía sobre aviso, de lo que estaba por ocurrir, sería mucho peor, en especial cuando se enterara que ella y Sango ya sabían al respecto y no le avisaron. Se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

—Oye, Rin… ¿Has hablado con Sango el día de hoy? —Rin alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a Kagome ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

—Pues… no. El día de hoy no he hablado con ella, creo que tenía una cirugía algo compleja, y estaría en quirófano gran parte del día. La busqué para saludarla, temprano por la mañana, pero ya estaban operando, no hubo oportunidad de vernos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno… lo que ocurre es que, ayer, Sango y yo, pasamos a la dirección, teníamos que entregar la documentación de los últimos congresos a los que asistimos, ya sabes, para justificar nuestra ausencia en el hospital durante esos días, y que el hospital les pague a los médicos que nos suplieron, ya sabes cómo son de engorrosos esos trámites…

—Kagome… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con el hecho de haber o no hablado con Sango? —Kagome soltó una risa nerviosa, y se dio valor internamente, lo mejor era decirle las cosas sin dar más rodeos.

—Lo que ocurre es que… "Casualmente", en el momento en el que llegamos con la secretaria para entregar los documentos, vimos que estaba ordenando unos papeles y los colocó dentro de una carpeta, pero alcanzamos a ver una fotografía de Kohaku… —Rin tragó en seco y se temió que no le iba a gustar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó Rin y Kagome asintió

—Tú sabes cómo es Sango respecto a las cosas de Kohaku, siempre tiene que saber en qué anda o qué es lo que hace. —Rin asintió —Bueno, pues le preguntó a la secretaria por qué tenía la fotografía de su hermano ahí, en ese expediente.

—¿Y qué dijo la secretaria?

—Que era el currículum del nuevo cirujano plástico. Dijo que, hacía un año había solicitado su cambio a este hospital, pero hasta hace un par de meses, se desocupó una vacante, así que, la semana pasada, lo entrevistó el director médico del hospital, y al ver que cumplía con todos los requisitos, fue aceptado y empieza el mes entrante. —Rin guardó silencio, se removió en su asiento, un tanto incómoda por lo que había escuchado, pero guardó la calma.

—Así que, mi ex novio va a entrar a trabajar a este hospital… ¿Sango sabía algo de esto? —Kagome negó.

—De hecho, ayer por la noche habló con Kohaku, lo regañó ¿sabes? Preguntándole qué diantres tenía en la cabeza. Aún no sé bien cuáles son los motivos por los que Kohaku quiso cambiar de hospital y mudarse de ciudad hasta aquí, supongo que Sango nos los dirá después. Sólo quise que lo supieras… ya sabes, para que estuvieras enterada… sólo por si te lo llegaras a topar. —Rin asintió, y después sonrió.

—No importa ya… él ya es parte del pasado. Seguramente me lo voy a topar aquí, más de una vez. Pero está bien… yo, ya lo superé.

—Me alegra mucho saber que vas a estar bien. Bien, me retiro Rin, ya he dejado bastante tiempo mi área de trabajo, y no quiero que el jefe de servicio me reprenda —dijo Kagome mientras se despedía de su amiga y emprendía el camino fuera de la cafetería.

Rin suspiró y se puso de pie, se colocó de nuevo la bata y tomó su bolso, se retiró del lugar y se dirigió al área de descanso médico, revisó la programación de las cirugías en la pantalla de televisión, buscó la hora de su siguiente cirugía y se encaminó rumbo a los vestidores.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cerca de las diecinueve horas, la estación de policía se encontraba en extraña calma, los pasantes iban y venían con expedientes enteros que había que fotocopiar, uno que otro traía consigo su tableta electrónica con los pendientes por terminar, los policías novatos llegaban con el café encargado durante la ronda, debían llegar calientes y listos para que los jefes los disfrutaran. Inuyasha estaba frente a su computadora terminando unos reportes y transcribiendo las últimas declaraciones tomadas a un sospechoso de asesinato. Su mente estaba revolucionada, ocupada ya en las pruebas que entregaría al abogado, para que éste a su vez prepara el caso, la prueba de ADN había sido clave en ese caso, y el sujeto pasaría gran parte de su vida tras las rejas. Inuyasha estaba feliz, él y Miroku habían hecho un excelente trabajo de investigación, y la familia de la víctima, tendrían justicia y podrían por fin dar un cierre a ese doloroso capítulo. Tecleaba sin parar, quería terminar de una buena vez, ansiaba llegar a su hogar y pasar una noche deliciosa entre los brazos de su novia, sonrió para sí, e internamente se mofó de sí mismo por los lujuriosos pensamientos que lo atacaban en ese momento, cualquiera diría que estaba en plena pubertad con las hormonas a tope.

Súbitamente, el sonido de un pequeño expediente siendo fuertemente azotado contra su escritorio lo sacó de su estado de concentración; dio un respingo y alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a encarar a quien osó dirigirse hacia él de manera tan irrespetuosa, lo molería a golpes, oh sí, y se sentiría tan bien por ello; sin embargo, todos los improperios que pensaba lanzar, se atoraron en su garganta, cuando vio que a la autoritaria figura parada frente a él era nada más y nada menos que, su jefe. Inuyasha bufó molesto y observó atentamente al comandante Myōga, quien lo observó con una petulante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Revisa ese expediente y prepárate, sales con Miroku en media hora.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? Tu nuevo caso —Inuyasha tomó la carpeta y la ojeó, después la descartó con cierto deje de confusión y encaró a su jefe.

—Este es un caso de "persona desaparecida", no sé por qué me tengo que hacer cargo de esto. Ponga a esos inútiles a trabajar y que hagan algo por una vez en su patética vida. —dijo Inuyasha, mientras sonreía divertido por su comentario.

—Nakamura Fumiko, ya no es un caso de "persona desaparecida" —El peliplateado observó intrigado a su comandante, en ese momento Miroku apareció en escena y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

—Vamos Inuyasha, es hora de trabajar. —El menor de los Taishō soltó un gruñido en señal de protesta, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, sin embargo, esa noche, él y Miroku estaban de guardia, así que, con todo el pesar, debía responder al llamado y cumplir con su deber.

A medida que avanzaban por las transitadas calles, pudieron observar a los transeúntes luciendo apurados por llegar a sus hogares, el tiempo vuela de maneras inverosímiles, en especial cuando hay la urgencia por terminar el trabajo y llegar a la tan ansiada calma del hogar. Miroku manejaba, su rostro tras el volante se veía pacífico, al parecer, él tenía menos interés en llegar a su hogar, que Inuyasha; sin duda lo que les esperaba en casa resultaba diferente en muchos sentidos:

A Miroku, lo esperaban un par de gemelas hiperactivas, ansiosas por hacer cuanta travesura se cruzaba por sus mentes, y una muy cansada Sango, rogando por un poco de ayuda —en especial en esa noche—, pues de antemano sabía que su esposa había tenido una muy larga jornada en el hospital.

A Inuyasha, en cambio, le esperaba su novia, tremendamente sexy, y ataviada con algún camisón que no haría más que incrementar el deseo que tenía por ella, demás está decir que el joven Taishō esperaba tener una noche "bastante agitada" en el buen sentido de la palabra.

La noche llegó de repente y, sin darse cuenta de ello, los detectives habían manejado por largos sesenta minutos, hasta llegar a la zona industrial de la ciudad. El sitio estaba lleno de fábricas y uno que otro edificio de oficina, avanzaron hasta llegar a una zona llena de grandes bodegas, algunas pertenecientes a particulares y otras, propiedad de arrendadores, estas últimas en particular, destacaban de las demás por sus colores monocromáticos alusivos a la empresa inmobiliaria propietaria. Avanzaron más y más, llegaron prácticamente hasta el final de la línea, en donde se encontraron con un par de patrullas, una camioneta del forense y al menos cinco oficiales resguardando el lugar; la zona estaba acordonada y los de criminalística ya estaban en la labor de fotografiar la escena y recabar pruebas.

Inuyasha suspiró, su trabajo lo llenaba de emociones contradictorias, por un lado, le encantaba investigar y al final llegar con el culpable para poder poner tras las rejas a esos asesinos desalmados que no eran más que escoria; sin embargo, por otro lado, no podía evitar el sentir cierta culpa e incomodidad por su trabajo, pues el llevarlo a cabo significaba que, invariablemente alguien había sido asesinado, y en ocasiones, con lujo de violencia.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, se encontraron con la desagradable noticia de que, efectivamente, la joven Fumiko había sido "localizada". El cuerpo de la joven estudiante universitaria, estaba postrado en una pose indiferente, sobre su espalda, completamente desnudo, tenía huellas de tortura, a simple vista, no había datos que sugirieran violación, pero hubo un detalle que saltó a la vista y que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los ahí presentes: Los ojos habían sido extraídos completamente de las cuencas. La coloración grisácea de la piel de la joven, contrastaba notablemente con el color rubio de sus cabellos, que daban la apariencia de haber sido cuidadosamente lavados. Las uñas de las manos y pies se apreciaban pulcras, difícilmente podría encontrarse algún rastro de ADN en esa zona, desconocían si la joven, acostumbraba depilar su zona genital, pero al momento del hallazgo del cuerpo, esa región de su anatomía estaba limpia y cuidadosamente depilada. Las muñecas y los tobillos tenían marcas, equimosis (5), las cuales sugerían que había estado atada.

Miroku e Inuyasha, observaron la escena a detalle, por unos instantes, el peliplateado se transportó, años atrás, cuando la persona encontrada, en condiciones similares fue Kikyō, recordó —dolorosamente, pues esa herida aún no sanaba del todo— que, en el momento del hallazgo del cuerpo de su ex novia, casi pierde la cabeza, y de nuevo se presentó esa desazón, al ser consciente de nuevo, de que el asesino de Kikyō seguía libre. ¿Estarían acaso, ligados estos dos asesinatos? El joven Taishō inevitablemente encontró ciertas similitudes entre ambas escenas del crimen, había ciertos detalles que lo hacían pensar en el crimen cometido contra su ex novia años atrás, pero sería muy aventurado intentar ligar ambos asesinatos, sin haber estudiado el caso a profundidad. Tomó fotografías mentales de la escena, tratando de no pasar por alto detalles que él consideraba importantes, Miroku hizo lo propio, observó a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio, alguien que pudiera darles alguna pista, pudo ver a los oficiales de policía que estaban entrevistando al obrero que hizo el hallazgo, se le veía bastante perturbado; la avenida principal estaba desierta, aún no se regaba la noticia, o aquello sería ya todo un circo; buscó hasta donde le dio la vista, prestando atención por si acaso se topaban con la presencia de algún extraño "curioso", algunos asesinos regresaban siempre a la escena, para observar a detalle el resultado de su obra, más no vio nada sospechoso.

—Es una lástima… ella era una mujer hermosa —dijo Miroku. Inuyasha lo miró, frunció el ceño y después soltó un bufido.

—Eres un sin vergüenza, ni porque ya estás casado, dejas de mirar a otras mujeres. Si Sango te escuchara seguro te daría una paliza. —Miloku sonrió y de inmediato comenzó su diatriba.

—Mi amigo, mis días de perseguir faldas, han quedado ya muy atrás. Sango es una en un millón, lo tengo muy presente… pero no estoy ciego, y el estar felizmente casado, no me impide admirar la belleza de las mujeres.

—Sí claro, lo que digas… démonos prisa, quiero terminar con esto pronto, me urge llegar a casa. —Miroku soltó una sonora carcajada, conocía bastante bien a su amigo, y sabía perfectamente cual era la razón de su urgencia.

—Vaya, vaya, así que, la señorita Kagome te va a consentir haciéndote merecedor de sus favores… te espera una interesante noche, por lo que puedo intuir. —Inuyasha se sonrojó al instante y le dio tremendo coscorrón a su amigo. Era de no creerse que, a estas alturas del partido, esos temas en particular, despertaran en el peliplateado tal estado de timidez, pero cierto era que, no solía dar detalles de sus actividades de cama, a duras penas comentaba una que otra cosa con su amigo y colega, así que, conociendo esto, Miroku aprovechaba toda oportunidad para abochornarlo.

—¡Mejor cállate!... idiota. Lo que yo haga con mi mujer no es tu asunto. —Miroku sonrió, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su amigo.

Terminaron su labor, y se retiraron del lugar, cerca de la media noche. Inuyasha estaba agotado, pero no por eso le daría tregua a su hermosa novia, esa noche le haría el amor hasta desfallecer, sí o sí. Al día siguiente abrirían formalmente la carpeta de investigación por homicidio, y esperarían el dictamen final del forense y los resultados del laboratorio de criminalística.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los días jueves resultaban contradictorios en demasía, para algunas personas, era el preludio de que el ansiado fin de semana, estaba ya prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina; sin embargo, para otras personas, pareciera que el hecho de estar por terminar la semana, era sinónimo de "Fecha límite para entregar el trabajo", por lo que los trabajadores se empeñaban en terminar todos los pendientes y no dejar nada inconcluso para los días de asueto, y en el hospital, no era la excepción. Los trabajadores, iban y venían con rapidez, no había distinciones, enfermeros, camilleros, trabajadores administrativos, todos por igual con la misma convicción, terminar pronto.

La doctora Rin avanzaba a pasos apresurados por el largo pasillo, apurada en demasía, se dirigía al área de urgencias, _"cubículo seis"_ le había dicho el cirujano. No tenía claro por qué se habían comportado de manera tan extraña, el cirujano y jefe del equipo quirúrgico, junto con sus dos ayudantes, estaban un tanto perturbados, _"una apendicectomía por laparoscopía… al parecer, el cuadro aún no está complicado…" (6)_ dijeron ellos, ¿cuál era el apuro, entonces? No entendía el origen de tanta preocupación, si esa era prácticamente una cirugía de "rutina", algo que hacían con suma frecuencia, había ocasiones en las que el procedimiento les llevaba sólo treinta minutos, a veces incluso, menos que eso. La anestesióloga continuaba su andar, secretamente se sacó una galleta envuelta en una servilleta que estaba guardada en un bolsillo de su bata, y le dio un mordisco, sonrió para sus adentros y avanzó. Llegó al área de urgencias y habló con una de las enfermeras, preguntando por el paciente próximo a entrar a cirugía, la enfermera bufó y señaló el cubículo seis.

—Está en ese cubículo, doctora. Buena suerte, es un arrogante, soberbio, hijo de pu… —suspiró y cortó su comentario de tajo. —Perdóneme doctora Noto, pero es que… hubiera visto el circo que armó sólo para que se dejara canalizar (7), será un mal paciente, puedo asegurárselo, espero que a usted, le vaya mejor con la anestesia. —Rin soltó una risa discreta y tomó el expediente del paciente lo ojeó y por último revisó a detalle los exámenes de laboratorio y el resultado de la tomografía. Sí, no había dudas, se trataba de un cuadro de apendicitis. Sacó su bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia el cubículo seis, le extrañó un poco que estuviera en uno de los cubículos de aislamiento, avanzó hasta que se posó justo frente al cubículo, deslizó la puerta corrediza de cristal y, de repente, se topó con un gran hombre, de facciones finas y ojos oscuros, negros como la noche, sus cabellos le llegaban justo abajo del mentón, eran de color plateado, pero a la luz del sol daban reflejos en color lila; no se le veía muy elocuente, y tenía una mirada fría que ocasionaba escalofríos. Rin lo observó, ahí parado frente a ella, ataviado en un traje oscuro y una corbata de color negro, pudo observar que, debajo del traje, portaba un arma; la joven tragó en seco y se extrañó un poco ante la presencia de aquel imponente personaje, alzó una ceja le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, se sentía un poco confundida.

—Perdone, pero ¿quién es usted?

—Terasoma Moryomaru, soy el guarda espaldas del paciente… ¿y usted es…? —¿Guardaespaldas? Eso la confundió aún más, ¿pues de quién se trataba? ¿a quién iban a operar? Rin aún no alcanzaba a observar al personaje que tenía a todos sumidos en ese estado de estrés y tan a la expectativa, la cortina estaba corrida y el misterioso personaje no emitía sonido alguno.

—Soy la doctora Noto, anestesióloga. Vengo a hablar con el paciente, el señor… —dijo la joven al tiempo que abría el expediente para leer el nombre de su paciente y no cometer un error, pero fue interrumpida justo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Morikawa… soy el señor Morikawa Katsuro… es un placer conocerla, doctora Noto. —La doctora levantó la mirada y dirigió su rostro hacia la zona de la cama, pudo observar que al tiempo que escuchaba esa fuerte y varonil voz, la cortina era desplazada, revelando así, a un hombre tan apuesto que, la chica quedó sin habla. Rin fue sometida al escrutinio del señor Katsuro, el cual, dicho sea de paso, no aparentaba más de cuarenta años; la joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero conservó la compostura y mantuvo un gesto adusto, ante todo, debía ser siempre profesional.

—El placer es todo mío. Como le mencioné a su… guardaespaldas, aquí presente, soy anestesióloga, y estaré a cargo de su anestesia, en la cirugía que le van a practicar. Si me lo permite, necesito hacerle unas preguntas, es de vital importancia que conozca sus antecedentes… —La joven realizó su interrogatorio, poniendo una barrera entre ella y el apuesto hombre frente a sí, después de todo, debía estar centrada al ciento porciento en su trabajo. Cuando terminó con su indagatoria, se retiró del área y caminó con rumbo a los quirófanos, debía alistar la sala de operaciones cuanto antes.

Mientras destapaba ámpulas y medicamentos, y preparaba todo para el procedimiento anestésico, pensaba en que, el nombre del señor Katsuro, le sonaba de algún lado, o al menos el apellido "Morikawa", sí que le parecía bastante conocido, sólo que no alcanzaba a recordar en dónde lo había escuchado. Pensó, para sus adentros que, seguramente se trataba de alguien de la política o la farándula, hicieron bastante alboroto cuando se supo de su arribo al hospital, además, luego de haber abandonado el cubículo en el que estaba el señor Katsuro, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba ocupado por varios guardaespaldas, contó al menos cinco más, en el área de urgencias, y después, en su trayecto hacia los quirófanos, se topó con otros cuatro. Supuso que serían todos, guardaespaldas del señor Katsuro, pues traían puesta la misma indumentaria.

La cirugía transcurrió sin mayor problema, una hora después, el señor Morikawa se encontraba ya en la sala de recuperación y estable, todo había resultado un éxito, y podía sentirse cómo se aligeraba la carga que se les había impuesto tanto a Rin como al equipo de cirujanos, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, su jornada de ese día había concluido y de manera exitosa.

Saliendo del vestidor de médicos, Rin decidió que pasaría rápidamente por la cafetería y compraría una ensalada para llevar, ese día en particular, tenía bastante pereza de prepararse algo de comer, y las ensaladas del lugar siempre estaban frescas y deliciosas, por lo que eran una apuesta segura. Giró a la derecha y avanzó por el pasillo principal, en donde se topó de nuevo con Moryomaru, quien se encontraba charlando con otros tres hombres, los cuales al aparecer estaban recibiendo indicaciones. Rin tenía toda la intención de pasar, junto a ellos, de manera desapercibida, pero sin quererlo, llamó la atención del apuesto guardaespaldas, tan pronto se percató de la presencia de la doctora, el hombre detuvo su charla en seco y se acercó a la anestesióloga.

—Doctora Noto, justo la persona a la que estaba buscando. —Rin dio un pequeño respingo y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, inevitablemente, ese hombre tenía la facultad de incomodarla y ponerla nerviosa, le parecía intimidante en demasía, además el saber que portaba un arma, no ayudaba a sus ya de por sí perturbados nervios.

—Señor Terasoma —dijo la doctora al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia —dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—Quiero conocer el estado de salud del señor Morikawa

—El procedimiento fue todo un éxito, el señor Morikawa está en la sala de recuperación, en una hora más estará ya en su habitación. —Moryomaru asintió e hizo una señal a dos de sus compañeros para que se retiraran, ellos a su vez, hicieron una rápida reverencia y se encaminaron con rumbo a los elevadores.

—Le agradezco, doctora Noto. Espero no verme en la necesidad de molestarla en el futuro, pero de ser necesario, me tomaré la libertad de llamarle, ya sabe… en caso de que mi jefe requiera algún manejo especial, medicamentos, o algo más… —Rin tragó en seco y asintió, no le gustó nada lo que escuchó, sin embargo, estaba más que habituada a tratar con pacientes demandantes, así que sólo debía ir con la corriente y hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

—Estoy a sus órdenes… ahora, si me disculpa, me están esperando, con su permiso. —Hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiró, antes de que al guardaespaldas se le ocurriera decir o hacer algo más.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, la oficina se encontraba en franca calma, a través de los amplios ventanales, podía observarse el majestuoso firmamento, hermosamente coronado con nubes que reflejaban los rayos del sol, tiñendo todo de un color rojo intenso, el atardecer era, sin duda alguna, un espectáculo digno de admirar. Uno de los grandes privilegios de haber elegido ese piso en específico para su oficina, era el de poder admirar la vista cada que podía. El olor a flores invadió sus sentidos, aspiró, en un intento desesperado por quedar por siempre con el aroma dentro de sí, le encantaba el olor de flores, le recordaba tanto a Rin, gustaba mucho de evocar esa etapa de su vida en la que, por un tiempo, tuvo la certeza de que había alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien proteger, porque eso había sido Rin Noto para él, su protegida.

Caminó de vuelta a su escritorio, y reactivó su computadora, abrió el archivo del contrato en el que estaba trabajando, justo antes de darse unos minutos y sumirse en sus cavilaciones; continuó con la revisión, debía asegurarse que todos los puntos estuvieran perfectamente detallados, antes de dar el visto bueno a los abogados. Suspiró y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, le dio un rápido vistazo al emparedado que estaba a medio comer, ubicado sobre la mesa de centro, y decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con su colación, porque de seguro saldría tarde de la oficina, de nuevo. Caminó hacia el mini bar y tomó una pequeña botella de whisky, la cual vertió por completo en un vaso de cristal y le añadió un par de hielos, se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor, se detuvo en el canal de noticias, al observar proyectada la fotografía de alguien bastante conocido para él.

"… **Y en otras noticias, queremos informarles que, el día de hoy por la mañana, el señor Morikawa Katsuro, fue ingresado y operado de emergencia, en el hospital de Alta Especialidad de la ciudad capitalina; el señor Morikawa presentaba al parecer, según nuestras fuentes, un cuadro de apendicitis aguda, y debió de ser intervenido a la brevedad, esto con la finalidad de evitar complicaciones. El estado de salud del señor Morikawa se reporta como estable, y se espera sea dado de alta el día de mañana en el transcurso de la tarde. En un comunicado oficial hecho por el propio magnate, desde su cuenta en redes sociales, agradeció las atenciones recibidas por el nosocomio, e hizo una mención especial al equipo quirúrgico que estuvo a cargo de su cirugía. El propietario de empresas Morikawa, anunció que se tomará dos semanas de asueto, debido a su estado convaleciente y que, seguramente se retirará a su casa de campo ubicada en las montañas, al norte del país; sin embargo, aseguró que el proceso de fusión con la empresa de telefonía seguirá en pie y marchando acorde a lo planeado. El abogado de empresas Morikawa aseveró que, esta fusión traerá importantes avances…"**

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y le dio otro trago a su bebida, recordó con cierto resentimiento, cómo en una jugada maestra, Katsuro terminó por adquirir la empresa de telefonía que él había querido con tanto empeño, fue una jugada astuta, pero no del todo limpia. La noticia de la reciente cirugía de su rival en los negocios, le tomó de sorpresa, así que decidió que debía averiguar más al respecto.

—¡Jaken! —gritó de repente el peliplateado, el aludido apareció de inmediato para ponerse a las órdenes de su jefe.

—Aquí estoy señor Sesshōmaru, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

—Acabo de ver en el noticiario que intervinieron de urgencia a Katsuro. Quiero que vayas al hospital y averigües cómo está. Necesito saber si esto va a causar algún contratiempo con respecto a su… "nueva adquisición".

—De inmediato, señor Sesshōmaru. —Jaken hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina. Sesshōmaru tomó su emparedado y se dispuso a comer, quizá esto podría jugar a su favor, o quizá no, pero se pondría en contacto con su equipo de abogados, para analizar la situación a profundidad.

El empleado de confianza del primogénito de los Taishō salió de la oficina tan rápido como le fue posible, llamó al chofer y se dirigió de inmediato al hospital. Jaken no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que el lugar estaría lleno de guardaespaldas, y que no le sería fácil llegar hasta el señor Morikawa en persona; sin embargo, tenía sus contactos, y conocía la manera de ponerse en comunicación con algún médico de guardia que le pudiese dar detalles del estado de salud de Morikawa, o incluso, podría intentar hablar con el cirujano que lo operó.

Cuando arribó al nosocomio, se puso en contacto con su conocido, quien le informó que lo esperaba en el comedor del personal. Como era de esperarse, Jaken ubicó por lo menos a tres guardaespaldas distribuidos en el hospital, se topó con ellos camino al comedor. Jaken pensó desde un inicio que, le sería prácticamente imposible acercarse o entrar en la habitación de Katsuro, sabía bien que el jefe de sus guardaespaldas lo conocía bastante, en no pocas ocasiones habían coincidido, acompañando a sus respectivos jefes a diferentes eventos, lo mejor era, mantenerse alejado de ahí.

Tan pronto llegó al comedor, ubicó a su contacto sentado en una mesa en un rincón, al fondo del lugar, caminó hacia él y se sentó justo en frente.

—Vaya, vaya. Jaken, ya te habías tardado en aparecer, siendo sinceros, te esperaba desde mucho antes. —dijo el médico, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Jiro… ¿o debería decir, doctor Nakahara? —el joven frente a él soltó un bufido y sonrió con sorna. El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, miró fijamente a Jaken, captando de inmediato el tono sarcástico con el que mencionó la palabra "doctor".

—Corta con eso ¿quieres? Además… aún no soy "doctor" … ¿ves este lugar? Es la cafetería de los empleados y de los estudiantes… si fuera jefe, como los arrogantes que suelen pasearse por los pasillos de este hospital, yo tendría "derecho" a comer en el restaurante de la planta baja.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Mírate nada más Jiro, el burro hablando de orejas. Si de arrogantes hablamos, creo que no te quedas para nada atrás, mocoso engreído. —Jiro bufó y frunció el ceño, la paciencia no era lo suyo, y eso le había traído varios problemas durante su internado (8), ansioso estaba ya por terminar y poder avanzar un poco más en la cadena alimenticia.

—¡Ay! ¡cállate ya! Sabes que siempre he tenido problemas con la autoridad… —Jaken soltó una carcajada por el comentario del interno y después puso frente a su taza de café un sobre amarillo, Jiro lo tomó, revisó el contenido del sobre y asintió satisfecho.

—No deberías quejarte, la cena que te ofrecieron hoy se ve apetitosa, además es gratis, y seguro es mucho más de lo que mereces. Pero, basta de tanta cháchara, cuéntame de Morikawa. —Jiro le dio un mordisco a su emparedado y después prosiguió.

—Todo salió bien con Morikawa, afortunadamente lo diagnosticaron a tiempo y no se complicó… —dijo Jiro y le dio otra mordida a su emparedado, intencionadamente se estaba tomando su tiempo, quería cabrear a Jaken —… según escuché, es posible que mañana sea dado de alta del hospital. Ojalá que sí, para ser honestos, ya me tiene harto con su poca cooperación como paciente, y su numerito de "soy importante, y por eso llené el hospital con guarda espaldas". —Jaken miró fijamente a Jiro y se frotó el mentón, estudiando la situación y sopesando todas sus posibilidades de acción, si jugaban bien sus cartas, esto podría ser de gran ayuda para su jefe.

—Quiero que me consigas los nombres de los médicos que intervinieron en su cirugía… los nombres de todos. De ser posible, también, quiero sus números telefónicos —Jiro miró con extrañeza a Jaken, no entendía de qué le serviría esa información al asistente de Sesshōmaru. —A menos claro, que tú no puedas ayudarme, entonces buscaría pagarle a alguien más. —Jiro frunció el ceño, había mordido el anzuelo, apelar a su soberbia siempre daba resultado.

—No seas ridículo Jaken, esto que pides es pan comido para mí. Sólo, no entiendo a ti de qué te va a servir saber eso…

—Ese es mi problema, y no es tu asunto. Otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito saber, si se puede retrasar el egreso de Morikawa, digamos… un día más…

—Bueno, este hospital es grande… y tiene demasiados pacientes, los papeles de alta podrían extraviarse… o algunos exámenes de laboratorio, traspapelarse… ¿quién sabe? —dijo Jiro, mientras alzaba los hombros. —Sólo recuerda ser un poco más generoso conmigo Jaken; me juego el pellejo cada vez que te hago tus "favorcitos" y al menos ahora… estoy tratando de enderezar mi camino. —Jaken soltó otra carcajada por el comentario hecho por el interno, recordaba perfectamente la época en la que conoció a Jiro, y los "negocios" en los que estaba involucrado, así que, difícilmente se tragaba el cuento de "me he reformado" pero, por el momento, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—He sido generoso contigo en el pasado… no veo porqué dudas de mí ahora.

—Sólo quería… ya sabes, confirmar. —Jaken asintió— Mi media hora de descanso está por terminarse, y también la hora de visitas. En cualquier momento, los guardias de seguridad van a comenzar su ronda, y te van a correr de aquí. Mejor ya lárgate. En un par de horas, te enviaré un correo electrónico con los nombres que me pediste, y un informe detallado de la evolución de Morikawa. —Jaken se puso de pie y sonrió satisfecho, se despidió de Jiro con un ademán que hizo con su cabeza y se retiró del comedor.

Caminó, con la mayor discreción que le fue posible, buscando pasar desapercibido, y evitando a toda costa a Moryomaru, llegó al lobby del hospital en donde consiguió mezclarse con el resto de las personas que abandonaban el nosocomio, una vez fuera, caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta el estacionamiento, y justo antes de abordar el automóvil, fue detenido por un hombre, cuya voz le era bastante familiar.

—Nagashima Jaken ¿Tú aquí? No me extraña… —El menudo hombre giró sobre sus talones y observó al hombre parado frente a él. Un hombre entrado en años, aparentaba más de sesenta, con el cabello cano y atado en una pequeña coleta, su pronunciada y amplia frente estaba y marcada con arrugas que acentuaban más su edad, con unos ojos grandes y expresivos. El hombre estaba pulcramente ataviado con un traje azul marino, luego de llamar la atención de Jaken, comenzó a jugar con su barba a la espera de una respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

—Yanami Tōtōsai… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Tōtōsai dejó su barba en paz y sonrió.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú, vine averiguar cómo estaba Morikawa.

—Al parecer mi jefe y el señor Taishō se parecen más de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Más que eso.

—¿Más? ¿A qué te refieres con más? ¿Qué has hecho? —Tōtōsai miró a Jaken y sonrió con cinismo, para el anciano, era de no creerse y le resultaba risible la devoción que Jaken tenía, por el primogénito de los Taishō, desde que Sesshōmaru era muy joven; parecía ser una deidad a ojos de Jaken, y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Para Tōtōsai, eso, rayaba en lo patético; él era un hombre más pragmático, su lealtad para con los Taishō obedecía más al enorme beneficio económico que significaba trabajar para ellos, y al prestigio que le daba a su bufete de abogados, pero nada más, conocía bien en dónde estaba parado y nunca mordería la mano de quien le daba de comer.

—¿Sabes? muchos años han pasado ya, desde que mi bufete de abogados empezó a trabajar para los Taishō, he aprendido a conocer al señor Inu no, mejor que cualquier allegado suyo; el señor Inu no, quedó muy decepcionado por no haber podido llevar a cabo la fusión con la empresa de telefonía, pero en cuanto supimos lo de Katsuro, me di cuenta de que, el que esté hospitalizado es una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar. Pero no te daré más detalles, no estoy autorizado a revelarte esa información, no importa que trabajes para el joven Sesshōmaru.

—No me importa, quédate con tu información, yo tengo mis medios para conseguir lo que busco. Me retiro, si no vas a decirme nada útil, entonces no me entretengas, tengo que llegar a la oficina con el señor Sesshōmaru.

—Adiós, Jaken.

Jaken abordó el automóvil, el chofer condujo con rumbo directo a la oficina, la noche había caído sin que el empleado se percatase de ello, instó al chofer a que presionara el acelerador de su automóvil, queriendo llegar hasta su jefe, antes de que éste hablase con el señor Inu no, tenía el presentimiento de que, tan pronto lo hiciera, se pondría fúrico, y eso no jugaba a su favor.

Estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, y bajó del vehículo. Entró al elevador y justo ahí, recibió una alerta en su celular, el correo de Jiro ya había llegado, sonrió, esta vez el mocoso se había lucido. Abrió el archivo y comenzó a leer uno por uno los nombres, los cuales venían acompañado, además, de una fotografía de la persona mencionada; el cirujano en jefe se le hizo conocido, reconoció el nombre y el rostro de algún artículo periodístico publicado sobre él, pero nada más; continuó su lectura, mientras el elevador llegaba hasta el piso al que él iba. Se abrió la puerta frente a él y avanzó por el pasillo, caminó directo hasta su cubículo y dejó su saco y su portafolios, caminó de nuevo, en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, todo esto al tiempo que seguía leyendo el archivo desde su móvil, abrió la puerta y se quedó estático, detuvo su andar súbitamente y un nombre salió de su boca, pronunciado en voz alta y con la sorpresa de quien hubiese escuchado a un muerto volver a hablar.

—Anestesióloga: ¿¡Doctora Noto, Rin!?... Pero ¿Qué…?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste, Jaken?! —Jaken palideció, no se había percatado de que Sesshōmaru escuchó sus palabras, hasta que éste le reclamó por lo que dijo, tragó en seco y levantó la mirada posando sus negros ojos en esos ambarinos iris que lo hicieron temblar.

—Yo-yo… Es-es-esta es una lista de los nombres de los médicos que intervinieron en la cirugía del señor Morikawa…

—No fue eso lo que dijiste…

—Al pa-parecer la anestesióloga fue la moco… la-la señorita, Rin

—¡Tráeme acá eso!… quiero verlo yo mismo —dijo Sesshōmaru mientras extendía su mano, sin más dilaciones, Jaken le prestó su celular y el peliplateado le echó un vistazo al archivo, después le regresó el móvil a su subordinado y se sentó en el sillón tras su escritorio. Esto era de lo más inverosímil, cuando vio a Rin por última vez, lo hizo convencido de que ella no sería más que un dulce recuerdo enterrado en su mente, que formaría parte de su pasado, uno que, en muchos sentidos había sido doloroso, y sin embargo ahí estaba, de nuevo, la única persona en el mundo capaz de darle algo de paz, y estaba mucho más cerca de lo que jamás había imaginado.

—Señor Sesshōmaru…

—¡Déjame! Quiero estar solo. Puedes irte a casa, mañana continuaremos con el asunto de Katsuro. —Jaken asintió y no dijo más, se retiró tal y como se lo había pedido su jefe. Sesshōmaru, reactivó su computadora y abrió la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, ubicó el archivo que recién se había enviado a sí mismo desde el celular de su empleado, y de inmediato volvió a fijar su vista en aquel nombre y en aquella fotografía, frunció el ceño y suspiró, los caprichos del destino a veces son increíbles, observó la imagen frente a sí, Rin se había convertido en una mujer, una hermosa y exitosa mujer.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**NA:** ¡Hola a todos! aquí la entrega del segundo capítulo de esta historia. Como habrán leído, hubo ya otro asesinato ¿estará conectado con lo que le pasó a Kikyo años atrás? ¿cómo irá esa investigación? Por otro lado, Rin se verá muy pronto en la incómoda situación de trabajar en el mismo hospital que su exnovio y esto debido a que Kohaku pidió su cambio ¿será que quiere reconquistar a Rin? Aparecieron nuevos personajes, y poco a poco se irá develando su papel en nuestra historia. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Sesshomaru sabe ya en donde encontrar de Rin, por lo que su encuentro está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tengo muchos deseos por saber todas sus teorías y opiniones sobre esta historia, a la que aún le queda bastante por delante. El siguiente capítulo ya está en desarrollo por lo que espero demorar menos para poderlo subir a la plataforma.

.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**(1) Subespecialidad:** Estudios cursados por un Médico Cirujano y Licenciado en Medicina, con certificación de especialidad, que lo dotan de un conjunto de conocimientos médicos especializados relativos a un área específica del cuerpo humano, a técnicas quirúrgicas específicas o a un método de diagnóstico determinado.

**(2) Post-operatorio:** Es el período que transcurre entre el final de una operación y la completa recuperación del paciente, o la recuperación parcial del mismo, cuando hay secuelas. Pudiendo, en caso de fracasar la terapéutica finalizar con la muerte.

**(3) Analgesia:** En medicina, es la eliminación de la sensación de dolor mediante el bloqueo artificial de las vías de transmisión del mismo y/o de los mediadores dolorosos, o por desconexión de los centros del dolor. Existen varias técnicas para llevar a cabo esto, siendo la más común, la ingestión y/o administración de medicamentos conocidos como analgésicos por su efecto específico.

**(4) Residente:** Todo aquel médico general ya graduado y titulado que, se encuentra en formación o adiestramiento para convertirse en especialista de una rama específica de la medicina.

**(5) Equimosis:** Coloración de la piel producida por la infiltración de sangre en los tejidos subcutáneos o por la rotura de vasos capilares subcutáneos (debajo de la piel)

**(6) Apendicectomía:** La apendicectomía es la técnica quirúrgica por medio de la cual se extrae el apéndice (apéndice cecal, vermiforme o vermicular), habitualmente en casos de apendicitis aguda.

**(7) Canalizar:** La canalización, en medicina, es una técnica invasiva que permite la administración de sustancias mediante un catéter o una aguja que se introduce en una vena. Dependiendo del caso, la administración puede ser continua o intermitente.

**(8) Internado:** El internado de pregrado forma parte del plan de estudio de la carrera de Medicina, (al menos en mi país) es un año obligatorio, indispensable para que los alumnos integren y consoliden los conocimientos que adquirieron durante los ciclos previos. Constituye un período de Práctica Profesional Supervisada, que se realiza como un requisito para acceder al Título Profesional de Médico Cirujano y Partero. (Médico General)

.

**Reviews:**

**Phanyzu:** No sabes la emoción que me da el que te haya gustado mi historia (inserte grito de emoción XD) no tengo palabras espero de verdad que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**PenBagu: **¡AAAHHHHH! No sabes la emoción que me dió el que me leyeras, y me regalaras este hermoso review, espero de verdad no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Poco a poco iré revelando la historia y las circunstancias en las que se dió la relación de Rin y Sesshomaru en el pasado. No sabes el honor que me haces al leer mi historia, de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón.

**Necros Nefilim:** Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras, espero que este capítulo te gusto como el anterior. Shippo estará en esta historia, por supuesto que sí, no lo pienso dejar fuera. Gracias por leerme XD

**livamesauribe:** Agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi historia, y me siento completamente halagada con lo que me dices, espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado.

.

Bien hasta aquí mi nota y las aclaraciones, si hubiese algún término que no haya quedado del todo claro, o alguna duda, no duden en hacérmela saber y con gusto lo aclararé. Me retiro con el firme compromiso de actualizar tan pronto me sea posible, y asegurándoles que esta historia será terminada, y también en poco tiempo habrá actualización de mi otro Fic TREINTA DIAS. Agradezco sus reviews, son parte importante de lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
